Gardevoir's Harem
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A male Gardevoir by the name of Mage gets some good advice from a friendly legendary, and begins his journey to make a harem of his very own. Pokemon yaoi harem.
1. Chapter 1

Mage stormed off in tears. This had happened so many times now, he'd lost track. A trainer would see the beautiful Gardevoir out in the wild and eagerly challenge them. Sometimes Mage would fight serious, other times the psychic type would throw the match and be captured willingly. Mage would have a nice time with the trainer, and then it would happen.

It took some of the stupider trainers longer to figure out, but they all realized that Mage was a male eventually. Suddenly all their affection would dry up. They'd no longer look at Mage like capturing him had been a wise and excellent achievement. He was a mistake they'd made while trying to capture a sexy female pokemon to flaunt to others.

Usually they'd just quietly release Mage again without so much as giving him a reason, other times they'd try to pretend they weren't thinking about releasing him and just tokenly keep him around. But that was even worse! Watching trainer after trainer care for and love their other pokemon and turn fake smiles to Mage as they pretended to care for him as well, not seeming to realize that Mage could hear their thoughts and knew exactly what they thought of him.

Mage ran away from these trainers, breaking his pokeball so he was technically a wild again. Why, he wondered, did so many trainers seem shocked that a male Gardevoir existed? It was as though they assumed that Gardevoir were female by default. He wondered, sometimes, if there was a female Gallade out there somewhere who was going through the same thing.

Probably not, he figured, a female Gallade would still be beautiful and strong, whereas a male Gardevoir seemed to break people's views on the world. Mage had heard that there were male humans who loved other male humans, but none ever seemed to go for him. Only straight humans sought him out, as the whole of humanity seemed to be in denial that a Gardevoir could be anything but a busty female.

Mage was currently fleeing the center where he had once again been released by a male trainer who had disliked him for his gender alone. 'Fuck him,' the Gardevoir thought as he sobbed, 'fuck all of them. I don't need them.'

But he did, and he knew it. He hated being alone, that's why he'd allowed himself to be captured by so many humans up to now, he needed the attention, that love and that lust that he got from others in the fleeting moments before they realized he wasn't the girl they thought they'd caught.

Mage didn't want to be alone, but he didn't seem to have any choice in the matter. 'Of course you do.' A voice even more feminine and soft than Mage's own voice cooed to him comfortingly. Looking up, Mage's jaw dropped when he saw the small, pink furred pokemon that was floating down to greet him, the legendary psychic pokemon themself, Mew.

Mage promptly shifted into a bowing position, as Mew was something of a deity to other psychic types, and Mage was no different. This seemed to amuse Mew, who giggled, 'oh there's no need for that now.' They said telepathically, 'I just wanted to cheer you up. You seem dreadfully sad.'

'I am..' Mage said, 'I've spent my whole life looking for love, but there just isn't any out there for me.' 'Of course there is.' Mew said, now floating upside down as they played with their tail, 'who said it had to come from a trainer? You've been trainer yourself for most of your life right?'

It was true. Mage had been trained by his parents as a Raltz until he had become a Kirlia and left his home in the grasslands to explore the world and hopefully find a trainer or a mate. Or both, he'd been hoping. It was as a Kirlia that the whole vicious cycle of being captured and released had started, and he had been forced to train mostly by himself, honing his skills in the wild and becoming powerful on his own.

'Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything.' Mage said. 'You're powerful by yourself. You don't need a trainer, you don't even need a human. There are tons of pokemon in the world, and I'm sure a lot of them would like to have a turn with you. Why not try switching roles? Why don't you go looking for a love instead of waiting for them to come to you?' Mew shrugged, 'Just a thought. I'll be off now, if I don't visit Twoey every so often he gets terribly grouchy.'

'Twoey?' Mage asked, though Mew teleported away before answering.

Mage thought about what Mew had said. It was true that he was quite powerful, strong enough to battle entire teams of trainer by himself and win. Maybe he could take the role of trainer himself. It was a strange idea, but so was the idea of one pokemon being released so many times in a row despite being both powerful and willing to listen to orders.

Not wanting to do it there in Hoenn, Mage used teleport. He wanted a fresh start somewhere else, and his teleport was strong enough to take him across the world.

He appeared in the open fields of route one in the Kanto region. He stood up and brushed the dust off of himself, the place really was all dirt and dust like they always said, and after only a few moments of walking had found himself his first encounter, a Rattata.

The power gap between the two was almost comedic, but feeling bad for the poor, cute little mouse pokemon, Mage pretended he couldn't knock out or even kill the Rattata in one attack, pretending to be hurt by the Rattata's tackles and holding back on his own attacks so much it felt like he was barely attacking at all.

But even like this is was only a delay of Mage's inevitable win. The final psy-wave attack knocked the Rattata across the field, leaving him face down his hips up and tail raised from the impact. This made Mage pause as he saw the male pokemon left exposed from the attack. I'm sure a lot of them would like to have a turn with you, Mew had told him, and now as Mage saw the opportunity to finally relieve some stress with someone other than himself for the first time in his life, he lost all ability to hold himself back.

Mage teleported directly behind the Rattata, moving his dress-like bit out of the way to reveal his member, eight inches long and stiff. The size difference between Mage and the Rattata was as clear as their difference in power, but Mage didn't care. If it didn't fit, he could make it.

The Rattata didn't seem to know what was going on at first, confused until he felt Mage's tip line up to his ass. The mouse pokemon whimpered softly, but the Gardevoir rubbed his small body soothingly, 'It'll be alright,' He told the normal type telepathically, 'It might hurt a little, but I promise it'll feel good~'

And with that, Mage jerked his hips forward, penetrating the Rattata's ass and making the mouse pokemon cry out in a loud squeak of pain. He was certain at first that Mage had been lying to him, nearly starting to cry as Mage moaned, thrusting into him as his size stretched out the Rattata's poor anus.

But after the first few minutes, during which Mage struggled not to cum with every thrust, the Rattata began to groan as pleasure began to flow through him along with the pain. Just a little at first as Mage's cock pushed deeper, hilting itself inside of the Rattata's ass, then more, until the pleasure was so much that the Rattata had forgotten it hurt at all, and was moaning loudly, his tail swishing as he felt Mage thrust deeper into him, taking out years of pent up frustration on the eager Rattata's poor prostate, which was being abused roughly to the delight of both pokemon.

Even with how much it had hurt before and how close Mage already was, the Rattata still came first, not having very much endurance. He cried out in bliss, his already tight walls squeezing even tighter around Mage's shaft as he spurted cum onto the ground below.

The added tightness was too much, and Mage came as well. It was the first truly intense climax of his life, and he practically screamed out in bliss as he unloaded rope after rope of thick, hot cum into the Rattata's tight, puckered hole, which sealed up after Mage pulled out, holding all of the seed inside.

Mage fell back, panting hard and eventually drifting into unconsciousness from force of his release.

Mage had been expecting the Rattata to have fled if he'd woken up first. To his surprise, not only had the Rattata been awake first, but he hadn't run off. The mouse pokemon was currently licking Mage's shaft affectionately, evidently wanting to feel it again. Mage grinned, glad he'd taken Mew's advice.

* * *

 **Not sure how many pokemon I'll have Mage catch in each region but it probably won't be too many, as I want to complete this story some time before June XP Also, don't worry, I plan on having most chapters focus more on actual sex than this one did. This was just an intro chapter. And before before start asking me _again,_ my obsession with Rattata's being placed in sexual situations comes from the two comics 'Tale of a Pokemon Brothel' and 'A Wild Rattata Appears'. Go read them both, their awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mage's Rattata, Mauso, slammed into the hiker's Geodude with quick attack. The attack sent the Geodude flying back into the side of the mountain, knocking him out. The hiker sighed, recalling his Geodude. "Not bad traveller, not bad at all."

The hiker gave Mage some money, Mage shaking his hand, "Your pokemon were strong, I've just been training my little Mauso really well. He only hasn't evolved because of the Everstone I got him." Mage explained.

The hiker nodded, "That makes it a bit less embarrassing, but you wouldn't mind telling me why exactly you gave a Rattata an Everstone would ya?" Mage smiled, "It was his idea actually, he didn't want to risk his personality changing when he evolved, so I got him an Everstone." 'That and he was afraid he wouldn't be as cute and fuckable as a Raticate,' Mage thought, "He's gotten really strong as a Rattata though."

The idea of little Mauso ever not being cute, even as a Raticate, was ridiculous, but he wanted to make his pokemon happy and had gotten the stone anyway, an easy matter with his psychic senses. He patted Mauso's head, picking him up and carrying him off to the camp they had set up nearby to celebrate their victory.

Mage had started battling trainers as soon as Mauso had felt up to it, using his psychic powers to make others think he was a normal human. It quickly became apparent that Mage's training made the fights on route one ever so slightly unfair, so he had teleported them elsewhere. He hadn't challenged any gyms yet, but was currently camping outside Cerulean city.

The moment they were back in the tent, Mauso jumped out of Mage's arms, lowering his head and lifting his hips, moving his tail out of the way. Mage giggled, "You just never get enough do you~?"

'Never Master~" Mauso said, Mage understanding him telepathically. Mage giggled, lining up to Mauso's tight little hole, holding him in place with psychic as he thrust forward, penetrating him roughly.

Mauso moaned happily, his tail swishing. He had grown accustom to Mage's size, and though his insides had slowly been shaped around Mage's cock by the countless times they'd fucked since his capture over a month ago, not to mention the nights he spent as Mage's cocksleeve, he was still tight enough that Mage got close to cumming within the first few minutes, needing to actively hold back from cumming as he continued to thrust into the little mouse pokemon.

Mauso pushed his hips back, wanting Mage's cock deeper. Mage was happy to oblige, thrusting harder into him. "You did great today~ five battles in a row~" He grunted, pushing deeper into him. Mauso moaned louder, 'All because of you Master~ a-ah~!'

Mage used psychic to grip and stroke Mauso's member as he railed his tiny asshole, the grip making the Rattata clench even tighter around him as he got closer. 'D-don't stop Master~!' Mauso pleaded as he started to get close.

Mage had no intention of stopping, picking up the pace to hilt himself inside of the mouse pokemon, his cock hitting Mauso's prostate hard. Mauso's walls squeezed around Mage's cock like a vice grip as he came, letting out something between a scream and a squeak as he came, shooting cum onto the floor of the tent as Mage filled him up.

Mauso's eyes rolled back as he blacked out, collapsing with a smile. Mage sat down to catch his breath, rubbing Mauso's head. He had forgotten to pull out, as Mauso could only go one round if Mage finished inside him.

Now that he wasn't preoccupied though, Mage's senses picked up on another pokemon nearby. Directly outside the tent even. Mage moved fast, teleporting out and appearing behind the little yellow and brown psychic type.

The Abra jumped in surprise, reflexively trying to teleport, only to be held in place by Mage's more powerful psychic hold. "It's rude to spy on people you know~" Mage purred to the frighten little pokemon. 'N-no, I-I wasn't trying to spy on you, I was just looking for somewhere safe to sleep and-'

"And you heard us having fun," Mage said, "And you wanted to watch~" He said, noticing the Abra's hardened rod. The Abra blushed deeply, 'I-I'm sorry..please don't hurt me..'

"Hurt you? Oh no, you're much too cute for that." Mage said, levitating him up to his face, where he held him by his hips, "I'd much rather catch you~"

'Catch me?' The Abra questioned, though before he could question further he moaned, Mage taking his member into his mouth and sucking on it. Mage swirled his tongue around the Abra's cock, his fingers teasing the little psychic type's puckered hole.

The Abra instinctively bucked his hips to push his member deeper, and Mage was easily able to deep-throat him, as his member was quite small compared to Mage's height. The Abra moaned, holding the Gardevoir's head tightly as he came, pumping a few spurts of cum into Mage's mouth.

"Yum~" Mage swallowed, licking his lips, "Mind returning the favor~?" He asked, placing the Abra on the ground. The Abra realized that he would be able to teleport away now, but as he looked at Mage's stiff member, he found that he didn't want to.

He leaned forward licking along the length of Mage's cock before taking his tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently before starting to move his head down to take more. Mage moaned, "Your mouth is so soft~" He said, the Abra blushing as she continued to bob his head along Mage's cock.

The Abra took more of him inch by inch, Mage placing a hand on the back of his head to help him take more. The Abra gagged when Mage pushed into his throat, but he didn't stop, moving his head faster to take more. After another minute, he was deep-throating Mage.

The Abra clearly didn't have a lot of experience, but he did a good job, Mage moaning happily. He pushed the Abra's head down, cumming hard down his throat, getting excited at the thought of breaking in the Abra's ass.

The Abra coughed and sputtered, unable to swallow all of Mage's seed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Mage chuckled. 'It's okay..' The Abra said, still blushing. 'You said you wanted to catch me..' Mage nodded, "You wouldn't have to stay in a pokeball or anything, just stay with me, train with my other pokemon, and have fun with us~ what do you say?"

The Abra fidgeted, 'Well… it beats just teleporting all around and looking for a safe cave or tree to hide in before I fall asleep. I have to sleep for a long time..' As if on cue, the Abra yawned tiredly, 'eighteen hours..'

Mage gave the Abra a kiss, "Don't worry, me and Mauso will keep you safe while you sleep. And when you wake up~" He didn't finish his statement, giving the little psychic pokemon something to dream about as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mage woke with a smile, seeing Reim, his sleepy little Abra, laying on top of him. The little psychic type was positioned so Mage's stiff morning wood was already poking against Reim's tight little hole, possibly on purpose, as in the week since Mage had caught him, he had learned that the Abra was still fully aware of his body when sleepy, and loved to be taken during his eighteen hour sleep cycle.

Mage rubbed Reim's back as he thrust up, penetrating his ass. Reim groaned in his sleep, Mage moaning from how tight he was around his rod. He wasn't nearly as tight as Mauso, but still pleasingly tight and warm.

Mage rubbed and squeezed Reim's soft, cute little ass, stroking his tail as he pumped up into him, pushing his length deeper into him. Reim moaned even louder in his sleep, his tail twitching as his small rod stiffening excitedly at the feeling of Mage pushing deeper into him, finding and pressing against his button.

Mage moaned loudly when he felt that Mauso was awake, the little mouse pokemon having taken Mage's balls into his mouth, sucking on them gently as Mage thrust up into Reim. 'Morning Master~' Mauso greeted, 'My turn next right?' He asked hopefully.

Mage chuckled, "You never stop do you?" He questioned as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder into Reim, 'Of course not Master, would you want me to~?' Mauso questioned, sucking harder and rubbing his small paws against Mage's ass.

Mage groaned, "Never~" he grunted, Reim getting even tighter around him as the psychic type came, shooting seed onto Mage's stomach. Mage moaned, hilting himself inside of Reim and cumming into him, filling his tiny hole with hot seed.

Mage lifted Reim off of him and placed him on the floor of the tent on his stomach. Mauso smiled, turning and lowering his head to Reim's ass, pushing his tongue inside to lick Mage's seed out of him. Mage grinned, getting behind Mauso and lining up to his rear. Mage loved his mornings.

Sometime later, Mage was walking through Celadon city. Mauso sat on his shoulder and he carried Reim in his arms like a baby, which the psychic type refused to admit he loved, even though Mage could sense it.

As they walked, Mage sensed some commotion from nearby, and followed the feeling of distress to an alleyway. In the alley were four human men, all tall and mean looking with dark clothing, and each with a big red R on on the front of their uniforms. One of them was holding a small, brown and tan furred pokemon that was trying desperately to get out of his grasp.

Mage gasped when he saw the Eevee trying to escape, realizing that these men were kidnapping the poor thing. Hearing the gasp, the Rocket grunts turned to Mage, seeing him as a person from his psychic illusion.

"Ain't nothing to see here boy, get going before we have to hurt you and your pokemon." One of the grunts warned as the others started to take the Eevee away. Mage glared, his eyes glowing a dangerous blue. The grunts were all held in place by Mage's psychic, letting the Eevee jump away from them before Mage lifted them up and sent them all flying into each other, knocking them out.

Mage walked over to the Eevee to help him, but the Eevee was dreadfully afraid from people at the moment. 'Sh~ it's okay, I won't hurt you.' Mage told the Eevee telepathically, dropping the illusion so the Eevee could see that he was a Gardevoir. The Eevee was surprised, and confused, as he had never seen Mage's kind before, as they weren't exactly native to Kanto.

"I'll take you to the center," Mage said, "I just want to help you." 'No, I'm okay.' The Eevee replied, 'Thank you for saving me.' Mage scanned him over with his psychic abilities, finding no physical damage to him, "Good. but tell me, what's a cute little Eevee like you doing all alone where thugs like these could get you?"

The Eevee looked down sadly, 'I had a trainer. He wanted to evolve me into a Jolteon. I wasn't ready to evolve, I didn't want to yet he didn't like that...he released me.' the Eevee's eyes started to water, 'I should have just let him evolve me…'

'Don't say that!' Mauso said, 'You shouldn't have to evolve if you don't want to. That's why Master got me an EVerstone.' 'Master?' The Eevee asked. Mage blushed lightly, "I've kinda been acting like a trainer, only got the two pokemon though. Would you want to come with me? You wouldn't have to battle or anything if you didn't want to."

The Eevee thought about this, 'You wouldn't make me evolve?' He asked. "Of course not, I'll even get you an everstone to so you won't evolve into Espeon or Umbreon if you don't want to." Mage said.

The Eevee nodded, 'okay...I'll go with you.'

Mage happily picked the Eevee up and teleported them all back to his tent. Mage spent the rest of the day explaining why he had become a trainer in Kanto, and how he was actually planning to leave Kanto with his pokemon soon. Mage hadn't been planning on telling the Eevee about the fun he had with his pokemon, but Reim woke up and immediately reached for Mage's crotch to suck on it, making the Eevee's eyes widen as Mage moved his hand away. Mauso explaining to him about just how close they all were.

"Not right now Reim, we've got a new friend." Mage said, Reim pouting. 'Okay, but I get a turn after them.' He said. "They aren't taking a turn," Mage said. 'A-actually,' The Eevee said, staring at Mage's now exposed hardness, 'I..I wouldn't mind if we..you know..'

"Are you sure?" Mage asked, smiling. The Eevee nodding. Mage brought him close, kissing him gently, "Don't worry, I'll go gentle on you until you're used to it~"


	4. Chapter 4

Mage heard moaning when he woke. Looking around, he saw that his Eevee, Sereka, and Mauso were already up, the Rattata moaning happily as the Eevee stood above him, thrusting hard down into the mouse pokemon's tiny hole. Sereka wasn't nearly as big as Mage was, but he was more than big enough for Mauso to be tight around him, making them both groan in pleasure as they rutted.

"Couldn't even wait for me huh?" Mage chuckled. 'S-sorry Master,' Mauso moaned, 'We saw you were still asleep, and Sereka and I both wanted some, so we figured we'd-eng-keep each other company while we waited for you to wake up.'

Mage chuckled, shaking his head. That Rattata will never have quite enough sex to please him., Mage thought, getting up and getting behind Sereka, lifting the Eevee's tail.

"Well, I'm awake now, so I hope you don't mind me joining in~" 'Not at all Master~' Sereka moaned happily as he felt Mage's tip line up to his hole. The Eeve groaned in pleasure as Mage thrust into him, his warm ass squeezing tightly around Mage's cock as Mauso's squeezed around Sereka's.

The pokemon all moved their hips together, moaning loudly in pleasure as they kept going, getting rougher and rougher with each other, seeing who could go the longest without cumming so they could get as intense a climax as possible when they finally did go over the edge.

The anal train was completed when Reim, the recently evolved Kadabra, got behind Mage, lining his own member up to Mage's ass, gripping his hips and thrusting forward hard, pushing his hips harder into Sereka, who was pushed harder into Mauso, who was promptly the first to cum.

"Morning Reim~" Mage groaned, 'Good morning Master~' Reim purred. The psychic type had been even more energetic and lustful since his evolution a few days prior, and had been the first of Mage's pokemon to top him, though he was still quite clearly more submissive than Mage.

Mage came second, clenching tightly around Reim's shaft and pumping seed into Sereka. Sereka finished next, tensing and groaning in pleasure as he unloaded into Mauso. Reim kept jumping into Mage for a few more minutes, groaning and moaning until he too came, filling his master up with hot seed.

The pokemon all laid back town, panting as they tried to recover from the morning's fun. Reim moved over, lowering his head to clean Mage's member, making the Gardevoir moan softly and place a hand on his head as it bobbed up and down.

Mage got to thinking about the pokemon he had now. Two normal types and a psychic type. Not exactly a diverse team. He would probably want to find another type of pokemon now. He'd obtained four gym badges already, but he wanted to try and get all of the badges in the region. And as much as doing so with nothing but an unevolved Eevee, Rattata, and an Abra evolution, he knew he would need more.

He set out after they all had recovered and cleaned up. After some searching, Mage found a gray skinned fighting type, a Machop, training on the rocky hills. He didn't seem to notice Mage's presence, or if he had, he didn't mind it.

Mage smiled, telling his pokemon to step forward and train as well. They did so, and that's what got the Machop's attention. Seeing a Rattata spit a boulder in two when a Machop could barely chip it, followed by an Eevee moving too fast to be seen by the naked eye WITHOUT using Agility, and a Kadabra levitating every boulder in the nearby vicinity… okay that last one wasn't a shock to see, but the first two got the Machop curious.

He asked the Rattata and the Eevee how they got gotten so powerful, and they both pointed to Mage. 'Master's training did it all.' They told him. The Machop thought this over, and walked over to Mage.

"Hello there, can I help you?" Mage asked with a smile. The Machop nodded, 'Your...pokemon,' It was a confusing notion that the pokemon before him had his own pokemon, but the Machop didn't question it, 'told me you are a great trainer.' "I do what I can." Mage said with a shrug. 'Would you be willing to train me?' The Machop asked.

Mage nodded, "Of course, so long as you're willing to join my team." Mage said. The Machop nodded, 'Certainly.' "Then welcome aboard~" Mage said, pulling the fighting type into a kiss. It was an odd greeting, but the Machop assumed that it was simply how the Gardevoir greeted newcomers, similar to a hug or a handshake.

The Machop learned differently later, when Reim began to kiss and ride Mage's member while they bathed in the lake. 'Why are they mating?' the Machop questioned Sereka and Mauso, blushing hard. 'We all have fun with Master.' Sereka said, 'And with each other~' Mauso added.

'Why?' The Mahop questioned. 'Because it's fun,' Sereka answered, 'plus it keeps us relaxed, which makes training more beneficial.' The Eevee had no evidence to support that claim, but knew that it would be perhaps the only thing that made the fighting type give it a try.

As Sereka had thought, the Machop went over to Mage. "Hey~" Mage grunted as he thrust up into Reim. 'I was wondering if I could...participate.' The Machop said awkwardly. Mage smiled, "Certainly~" He said, slamming hard against reik's prostate, making the Kadabra cum hard with a cry of bliss. He pulled Reim off of his member and placed him in the water next to him, picking up the Machop and lining up to his tight, virgin ass.

'Is it going to hurt?' The Machop asked. "A little at first, but a strong willed pokemon and endure it until it starts to feel good~" Mage said, the Machop nodding, determined. Mage pulled the Machop's hips down, both grunting as groaning as Mage struggled to push into the Machop's incredible tight ass. It was the only hole Mage had had that came anywhere near Mauso's tightness. Mage hadn't been giving fighting type's enough credit.

Mage was worried that he was hurting the Machop as he tried to force his cock deeper into the Machop's tight hole, but the moment he tried to stop, the Machop asked him to keep going, 'I can take it.' He insisted, 'And I can take it harder.'

Not wanting to disappoint, Mage thrust harder up into the Machop as the Machop began to buck his hips, beginning to ride Mage as the other pokemon began to play with each other as they watched.

Soon Machop was taking more and more of Mage's cock with each movement, and both were moaning as the pleasure began to build. The Machop rocked his hips back and forth harder, groaning in pleasure as he felt Mage's cock push deeper into his ass, screaming in pleasure when he came, clenching around Mage and cumming onto his stomach and chest.

Mage continued to thrust through the extra tightness for a few moments before it became too much and he came as well, filling the Machop's ass with hot seed.

The fighting type slumped against Mage, who held him happily as he tried to recover. "You'll need a little training in all areas it seems, but you'll do great~"


	5. Chapter 5

Mage had a hard time understanding many of the human rules of the world. For example, had he tried to simply go from one region to another with his human illusion up, he wouldn't have been allowed unless he'd either paid an obscene amount of money, been a researcher, or been one of those who'd made it to the final tournament round of the Pokemon League.

Alternatively, he could just teleport himself and his harem to Johto. If you have the resources to do it, why shouldn't you be allowed to? And it wasn't like the region was that far away; it was right on the other end of the dividing mountain range. Mage had teleported farther than that in his sleep.

He had lost some of his interest in actually battling the gems, and wanted instead to look around and see the world. More importantly, he wanted to show his pokemon the world. Johto, with its art and theatre, seemed like an excellent place to show them.

Naturally, his pokemon loved the place; as they would have loved anywhere Mage had taken them so long as Mage was there with them, and Johto was a beautiful region. 'And a very romantic one Master~' Mauso pointed out, quite clearly wanting to start the night's fun despite the fact that some of them hadn't finished eating.

They had ended the day in a forest. It was warm from the fire Mage had set up, and they had plenty of food. They even had a dessert from the tree they were next to producing extremely sugary sap. But Mauso, as usually, had his mind on other things.

Mage giggled, pulling the Rattata into his lap and thrusting hard into him. Mauso moaned, bucking his hips and beginning to ride the Gardevoir happily. The others tried to focus on food, but with them already going, it was hard not to get excited as well. Mauso's lust was infectious it seemed.

Soon Sereka and Reik had crawled over, the Eevee lowering his head to suck on Mage's balls so he would cum faster and Reim stood over him, lining up to Mauso's hole with Mage and pushing in with him, stretching the little mouse pokemon more and reaching around to stroke him.

Faitak, the Machop, always tried to resist it for as long as he could. He considered it to be a test of will power. He managed to last almost five minutes of listening to the others go at it, hearing their moans and hips slapping together, before it was too much and he went over to join them, standing next to Mage so his member was directly in front of the Gardevoir's face, letting him lean over and take it into his mouth, sucking his pokemon skillfully.

Unknown to the group of pokemon though, they had a visitor. The tree that would have been providing their dessert had they not gotten distracted, had also attracted another pokemon to the area, and he was now watching them as they continued, licking his paws of the sugary sap.

The Mauso came with a cry of bliss, squeezing hard around Reim and Mage, covering the Kadabra's hands in cum as they flooded his ass with their own. The Rattata panted, but could handle being filled up and was ready for more. Mage was deep-throating Faitak now, reaching around him with one hand to tease his tight ass with his fingers, loving how he moaned and tensed around his fingers.

He could tell the Machop was close, but rather than keep going, he pulled Faitak's member out of his mouth and pointed to Sereka, who grinned, turning and raising his tail for the fighting type, who mounted him immediately.

Mage giggled as he watched them go at it, shifting Mauso around to spit-roast him with Reim. As he did this though, his mind cleared just enough for him to sense the nearby presence of another pokemon. It wasn't hostile, just curious, and that made Mage grin.

Mage reached over with his psychic, levitating the small, teddy-bear like pokemon over. The Teddiursa didn't seem phased at all to have been caught, just continuing to lick his paws of the honey on them as he watched Mage and the others curiously.

"Well hello there~" Mage greeted him. 'Hey.' The Teddiursa replied, 'You guys sound like you're having fun.' He said. Mage nodded, "We always do. Would you like to join us~?"

The Teddiursa continued to suck the honey from the fur on his paws, 'I don't think I'd be any good at it..' He said. "Nonsense, we'd love to have you. Right?" all of the others nodded, and the Teddiursa smiled, 'I guess I could give it a try..'

Mage brought him over, letting Reim move back and rail Mauso against the ground as he formed a sixty-nine with the smaller pokemon. The Teddiursa licked Mage's member up and down while Mage pushed his tongue into the pokemon's tiny hole, making the cub pokemon shudder and moan as he kept licking.

'That feels good~' The Teddiursa moaned as he licked Mage's cock faster. "We can make it feel even better~" Mage said, picking the Teddiursa up now that his member and the Teddiursa's ass were both properly lubricated. He placed the Teddiursa in his lap, pushing in slowly as he pulled the Teddiursa's hips down.

The Teddiursa moaned loudly the moment Mage's cock entered him, never having taken anything in or even mated before. Mage struggled to control himself, not wanting to hurt the Teddiursa, but loving how tight, soft, and warm his puckered hole was around his cock as he worked it deeper in with each gentle thrust.

Soon the Teddiursa began to move his hips as well, wanting more. 'M-more~' He moaned, giving Mage the okay to pick up the pace. Mage's hips moved harder against the Teddiursa's, slapping against his fuzzy cheeks gently as the Teddiursa began to bounce on his cock.

The Teddiursa moaned louder, loving it as Mage's cock pushed deeper, spreading the cub pokemon out more and more. 'I-I'm g-gonna-' The Teddiursa squirmed and tensed up hard, cumming just a few minutes after they'd started.

Mage grit his teeth, groaning at the new tightness, but not cumming. The Teddiursa panted, 'S..sorry I finished to soon..' He said. "Don't worry, we can stop if you're too tired." Mage said caringly. The Teddiursa shook his head, blushing, 'I-I want to feel you finish to.' He said, Mage grinning, kissing the smaller pokemon as he pushed deeper into him for round two.


	6. Chapter 6

Mage was training his pokemon. Faitak was getting close to evolving, Mage could sense it. They were currently in a rocky terrain area. Mauso and Sereka, the fastest of the group, were sparring together, as they were the only ones who could keep up with each other. Faitak was practicing his attacks on the large boulders, punching, chopping, throwing, and suplexing them. Reim was levitating in the air, practicing his attacks as well on the boulders, though keeping himself and the boulders all suspended in the air. Maku, the Teddiursa, was still new and Mage's training was still taking some time to really boost his abilities, so he was just boosting his strength and speed for now.

As they did this, Mage meditated so he could focus and improve his own abilities as well. If his pokemon were to train, so would he. That, he thought, was only fair. Plus you never knew when he might need his powers to be at their best.

Since coming to Johto, Mage and his pokemon had mostly just been looking around. They had no need to get money, enjoying camping out and finding food easily. If they battled, they did so for the fun of it. They had taken on one or two gyms here, but the thing that truly had their attention in Johto were the performances. Fancy theaters put on by many elaborate shows. They were beautiful, and they all loved it, even Faitak.

Mage wondered if it would be possible to put on such a show, he and his pokemon performing. Possibly, he thought, but it would take a lot of work and practice. Then again, they could more than handle that. But it would be difficult to get anyone to actually come to it.

He supposed it would still be fun even if no one did show up, it was their performance for them to enjoy. And even if it wouldn't, if they put it on close enough to the town, some people were bound to show up just out of curiosity, and Mage could probably persuade some people to come and see it. He was very persuasive, even to humans, especially when they didn't know that he was a he.

It was all coming together in his mind, a lovely little show for all of his pokemon. His train of thought was cut off however, when he felt two paw prints covered with something wet press against his back. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't sensed the presence closing in on him, but they didn't seem hostile at all.

Turning around, Mage saw that it was a Smeargle. The little painter pokemon had painted two paw prints on Mage's back, a common Smeargle tradition. The Smeargle gave Mage a nod and went over to the nearby rocks, beginning to paint on them with his tail. As he did this, raising his tail to paint with the end of it, the Smeargle accidentally gave Mage a good view of his cute little ass.

Mage grinned, sending a telepathic message to his pokemon that they could take a break and going over to the Smeargle. "Hey there~" He greeted the Smeargle. 'Hello.' He replied with a smile, 'Sorry for the surprise painting, but when I'm hit with a muse I find it hard to stop myself, and for some reason, I couldn't help but mark you.'

"Is that so?" Mage asked, the Smeargle nodding, 'Perhaps it was just too good looking a canvas not to paint~' The Smeargle said with a seductive smile. Mage was caught off guard by this, having expected to have to try and seduce the Smeargle, only to learn that the Smeargle had been the one making the move. Looking over, Mage realized that the Smeargle had been painting a picture of him on the rock.

Mage began to wonder if that accidental look at his ass the Smeargle gave him really had been an accident, or if he'd known what he was doing the whole time. "Not bad, not bad at all." Mage said with a smirk, "But I'm afraid I can only play around with those who are a part of my team." he said.

'Your team?' The Smeargle said. Mage could sense the Smeargle's thinking it might be worth getting captured if it meant having fun with Mage, and Mage giggled, "Oh there's no human trainer involved, it's my team. We train well, and have lots of fun together~" He said, indicating to Mauso and Sereka, who were already going at it.

The Smeargle blushed, 'Really? Would you..would you mind me joining?' "Not at all~" Mage said, picking the Smeargle up and kissing him affectionately, "Welcome aboard~"

Mage introduced the Smeargle to the others, and by the end of the introduction, the Smeargle was hard as a rock, as all the others were either already going at it and not stopping to introduce themselves, or just inadvertently looking sexy, like Faitak's flexing to stretch out his muscles.

Mage giggled at this, "Don't worry, you'll get to have fun with all of them eventually. Right now though," Mage had the Smeargle lay down on his back, "It's time I properly welcomed you into the team~"

The Smeargle nodded, blushing at first, then moaning softly when Mage lowered his head and took his four inch member into his mouth, sucking it gently and swirling his tongue around its shaft as he bobbed his head along it.

Mage was deep-throating the Smeargle in no time at all, sucking harder as his hands went to teasing his ass and massaging his balls gently to please him more. The Smeargle's moans were so cute that Mage couldn't help but keep going to make him cum as fast as possible. The Smeargle came in just under five minutes, filling Mage's mouth with thick, warm seed.

Mage swallowed it with a smile, moving up so his own stiff length was on display for the Smeargle, "Care to get me ready for entry~?" He asked, the Smeargle nodding and moving closer, licking from Mage's tip down to his base and back up again before taking it inside his mouth, sucking gently and bobbing his head to take more.

It was nearly a full minute of effort before the Smeargle had taken all of Mage's member into his mouth and throat, sucking harder as he continued to deep-throat the Gardevoir.

Mage moaned, grunting as he got close, pulling out just before he came so his seed shot over the Smeargle's face. He smiled at the sight, "I'm no master artist, but that's a masterpiece to me~" Mage purred at the cum covered Smeargle, kissing him before lining himself up.

The Smeargle held on tight as Mage thrust into him, groaning loudly. The Smeargle wasn't nearly as tight as Mage had been expecting, having had fun with others in the past. Mage was a little disappointed not to be the Smeargle's first, but his not being so incredibly tight made it easier to push into his tight hole, which did still grip Mage;s shaft tightly.

The Smeargle's tail wrapped around Mage as he pumped his hips, as though afraid Mage would stop or go away if he didn't hold on tighter. Mage grunted as he forced himself deeper, the Smeargle crying out when Mage found and hit his prostate.

Grinning as he realized he'd found the Smeargle's button, he thrust forward on it harder, slamming rougher against the Smeargle's prostate, making him clench tighter around the Smeargle's cock. The Smeargle groaned, getting close and cumming a few moments before Mage did. Between Mage's seed, the Smeargle's, and the paint that his tail had gotten everywhere, the two of them were a sticky, multi-colored mess as they laid down to catch their breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Mage and his pokemon were resting. They'd all trailed hard for the day, Faitak would evolve any day now, Maku's strength was getting up high like everyone else's, Sereka was proving to be one of the fastest in the group, Reim was starting to learn more complex psychic attacks, even sparring with Mage in a sort of mindscape battlefield. Docep, the Smeargle, was starting to get stronger to. Mauso still proved to be the strongest and fastest of the group, only losing sparring matches to Sereka do to a lack of distance attacks.

So, after a day of training, Mage took his harem to the local hot-springs for a little rest and relaxation. He used his powers to make the humans there think he was just a normal human man, and requested a private spring so he and his pokemon would not be disturb while they relaxed. Quite by accident, Mage had used a sort of local code that the workers at the spring recognized, and agreed to his request with a wink.

Curious, Mage used his powers to read their minds and learned that, though it was highly frowned upon, pokephilia was a common thing, especially in Johto and especially-especially at the hot springs. Mage's choice of words had led him to imply that he wanted to be alone so he could have sex with his pokemon in the springs. 'Well,' Mage thought as he entered the hot waters with him pokemon, 'it's not exactly wrong.'

Mage dropped the illusion once they were alone, and they all relaxed peacefully... for all of ten minutes. After that, Docep and Reim were making their way towards Mage for a little fun, Sereka mounting Mauso against the edge of the water, and Maku straddling Faitak. Mage chuckled, not surprised in the least as Reim leaned down to suck on Mage's member as Docep got behind him, lining his member up to the Kadabra's ass.

Mage held Reim's head, moving it up and down his cock, enjoying the vibrations caused by the other psychic type's moaning as Docep thrust into him, spit-roasting him with Mage. They both thrust into him together as Sereka slammed his cock into Mauso hard, the little Rattata's tight hole squeezing him pleasingly as always. Maku began to kiss, lick, and suck on Faitak's chest, seeming to have a thing for muscles. Faitak seemed to enjoy this, and held onto the Teddiursa's hipes as he lowered him onto his stiff cock, pushing into his tight, warm ass.

They all moaned at their fun, going at it harder as they continued. They weren't aware, however, that the 'private spring' came with a few special features. Among said features were the ability to order various toys and sex aids for the fun. Doing so only required the press of a button at the edge of the spring, one that Mauso's paw hit as Sereka began to rail him hard, slamming his entire length into the tiny mouse like pokemon.

Moments later, a Magby working at the springs came out with a cart. Now, of course a pokemon tasked to deliver such toys would be used to seeing naked people and horny pokemon, but usually they hadn't started when he arrived. The most he'd ever actually seen was a pokemon sucking or rubbing their lover as they got ready for more after he leaved. As such, the sight of Mage and his entire harem fucking when the Magby came out to them caught the little fire type off guard.

Mage sensed the Magby's presence and turned to see him, grinning as he saw the blushing fire type. "Like what you see~?" He asked flirtatiously, having already determined that the Magby didn't have any trainer or other lover. He blushed even deeper at the question, 'I-I'm not really supposed to join the patrons, I-It's considered unprofessional.' He said, trying to avert his eyes, but wanting to continue watching.

"And if that patron wants you to join his team?" Mage asked. 'O-oh..w-well, they'd have to pay the spring some money, and the pokemon would have to agree to it, but..where's the trainer?' "Right here~" Mage purred, pulling out of Reim's mouth so he could change position and stuff Docep's ass. Mage used his telepathy to explain his situation with his pokemon to the Magby in a matter of moments. "So what do you say~?"

The Magby had been getting more aroused by the second from the sight, sound, and the knowledge that this sexy Gardevoir specifically wanted him to join, but was quite nervous about it, and currently trying to hide his stiff member with his hands. 'W-well..you've already got a full team of six, a-and I doubt you use the PC at all, s-so-' The Magby was cut off when Mage's psychic reeled him in close, "I can carry as many pokemon with me as I want~" He purred, kissing the fire type.

The Magby melted into the kiss, his hands moving away so his warm member pressed against Mage. Mage smiled, "Top or bottom?" He asked. 'U-um..t-top?' The Magby said, unsure. Mage smiled, having the Magby sit in the hot water and lowering himself slowly into his lap, causing the Magby's hard cock to push into his ass. The water acted well as lubrication, letting Mage's hole take the smaller pokemon's ready easily.

Mage moaned as he began rocking his hips against the Magby, who just held onto Mage and groaned, overwhelmed by the pleasure as he jerked his hips up to thrust deeper. He'd never actually done this before, and only lasted a few minutes before he came, pumping hot seed into Mage's ass, hotter than any of his other pokemon Mage realized happily, his own rod twitching with want.

The Magby noticed this as Mage dismounted him. 'D-do you need help with that?' He asked. Mage grinning and moving his member in front of the Magby's face. The Magby opened his mouth and slowly took Mage's cock inside, causing the Gardevoir to gasp in pleasure as he suddenly realized one of the reasons Magby was such a popular breed. The fire type's mouth was practically designed for oral sex, sealing around Mage's cock and sucking his entire length like a pro despite never having done so before. He didn't even seem to have a gag reflex at all, and didn't flinch when Mage began fucking his throat, desperate to cum.

Mage hilted his cock inside the Magbys throat as he came, pumpng several hot spurts into him. The Magby swallowed it all eagerly, seeming to have actually enjoyed the act of doing so almost as much as he had enjoyed fucking Mage. 'Could I do that again?' He asked, wanting more. Mage grinned ear to ear, 'Definitely~'


	8. Chapter 8

Mage was growing bored with his time in the Johto region. He was glad for the three catches he had gotten, and was thinking of going after one more before he left, but he was longing for his home in Hoenn. He didn't want to just uproot everyone though, so he asked everyone what they thought of it, that way they could put it to a vote, and leave Johto if everyone was okay with doing so.

Upon asking them though, he found that none of them really had a problem with it, so long as they all continued to get training and sex on a regular basis. Seeing a new region sounded excited more than it did anything else. Kayug, the Magby, was a little nervous about moving off so suddenly, but he figured he could handle it so long as he had the company of all his new friends/fuck buddies.

Mage smiled, glad none of them were upset by this decision. "You'll all love it in Hoenn. I'll show you were I always stayed when I.. needed somewhere to go." Mage had to stop himself from saying, 'whenever I was released by a tamer who didn't want a girly looking male Gardevoir,' as he didn't want to think about those days anymore and didn't want his pokemon to have to know about them now that they were in his past. Those were the old days now, and they were gone forever, Mage would make sure of that.

'What should we do while we're still in Johto?' Mauso asked curiously, likely anticipating a battle. "Well, I suppose we could go for a little victory lap around the place." Mage said with a smile. They remained in Johto for nine more days, battling one gym per day and spending all their off time training. They didn't have sex at all during this time, planning on celebrating their victory on the ninth day. It was difficult for pokemon that had gotten so used to so much sex on a constant basis to suddenly go that long without it, but the work they put it proved to be worth it.

Reim and Faitak both evolved, becoming a powerful Alakazam and Machoke respectively. Seeing this made it difficult for Mage not to reward them both as hard and long as possible, but he managed to resist, as did all the others. One day after the other, gyms fell one by one. After eight days, Mage had gotten eight Johto gym badges. And on the ninth, Mage woke with Reim and Faitak standing above him, the latter having shifted his bottoms so that his much, much larger cock was free from his shorts.

He smiled, "Do my two big strong pokemon want to double-team me this morning~?" Mage asked, both pokemon nodding. Mage got onto his fours, Faitak thrusting into his ass as Reim rammed into his throat. Mauso was up and mounting Sereka in moments of Mage starting with Reim and Faitak. Docep woke shortly after to Maku sucking him off, and proceeded to spread the love and wake Kayug the same sucked Reim's member hard, his tongue swirling around his member as he took his length to the back of his throat. Faitak pumped his entire cock into Mage hard, slamming deeper with each thrust. They kept going, getting rougher as they got closer, planning to switch sides after they came and continue until they had both cum several times in both they did this though, the sound and smell of their celebration once again attracted a wild pokemon.

The Elekid had been out for a walk, spinning his arms to build up some electricity in case he came across a dangerous predator and needed to fight. Instead, he stumbled into an orgy, and watched for several moments before stepping forward and joining in.

It was actually some time before Mage noticed the new addition, as Reim and Faitak were still intent on fucking him as hard as possible and his attention was on them. The energetic Elekid first joined the oral chain the other Johto pokemon had formed, then went over to top Sereka as he topped Mauso. After he came for the second time inside of the Eevee's ass, he turned to Mage, who was being lifted By Faitak.

Faitak and Reim both lined their cocks up to Mage's ass, pulling him down and thrusting inside of him at the same moment. Mage cried out in pleasure as his hole was stretched hard by the two cocks, his own throbbing with want. The Elekid licked his lips, and went over to satisfy the stiff member, taking it into his mouth as Reim and Faitak continued to double stuff Mage.

At first, Mage thought it was one of his other pokemon, then felt a small jolt of electricity go through his cock. Said jolt caused Mage to cum as he realized he was being sucked off by an Elekid, filling the pokemon's mouth and painting his face white with seed as his two newly evolved pokemon reached their own peaks and unloaded hot seed into him.

Mage groaned as he took their cum, using what little focus he had and aiming it at the Elekid. He sensed no ill will, only excitement and lust, and that was all Mage needed. He jumped forward, pinning the electric type beneath him and thrusting into his ass roughly. The Elekid moaned happily, enjoying the feeling. He was the bottom for the Electabuzz in his group, and had grown to be rather submissive. As much fun as he had with his group, this one seemed like much more fun to him.

Mage groaned, pumping his cock deeper into the Elekid's ass as the Elekid's mouth latched onto Mage's nipples, sucking on them gently and biting down, sending a jolt through them with his teeth. Mage tensed, holding back his climax another few minutes before releasing a flood of cum into the electric type's ass and watching the look of pure bliss wash over his face from the feeling of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Mage had teleported his harem to the Hoenn region. More specifically, to the little grove that he had made into his personal staying area for when he was released and needed somewhere to stay for a little while. It had just been a small place at first, but it had gradually been fixed up and built into more of a home the more time Mage had spent in it. There was a massive tent made from skillfully tied together logs and leaves, and something of a fence from trees and boulders with vines attaching them. There was even a large supply of food and a nearby river for fresh water and bathing.

'This place is so nice Master!' Mauso said with a smile, tilting his head in confusion when he saw Mage's expression. 'Is something wrong Master?' He asked. "Huh? Oh, no everything's fine. Just.. remembering something I'd rather not." Mage said with a sigh. He had hoped that coming here with his harem would let him forget everything from before, wash away all the memories he had of himself sitting in that tent sobbing and either cursing that he had been born male, cursing that he had been born a Raltz, or both.

But he still remembered them, still felt that old sadness returning to him as he looked over the hiding hole that had never let him hide from himself no matter how hard he tried to escape his own thoughts. Mage's thoughts were cut off when he felt Mouso's lips sealing around his cock, the little Rattata finding that there were few easier ways to stop someone from thinking things they didn't want to.

Mage moaned, holding his head and working it along his shaft. As he enjoyed the feeling of Mouso's mouth on his rod, Mage figured that the best way to truly get rid of all his bad memories, was to replace them with new ones, with good ones. And he was pretty sure than his harem, including his new Elekid Beltoni, would be more than happy to help him do so.

Upon finishing this thought however, Mauso's amazing blow job was cut off by a startled cry of fear coming from the tent. Mage pulled out from Mauso and teleported over, Mauso speeding to his side to see what the issue was. The other pokemon had evidently found someone inside, a wild pokemon having taken advantage of Mage's being gone for so long and moved themselves into the tent in his absence.

Under most circumstances, Mage would have been made furious by this, but the moment he saw the pokemon, his feelings softened. He was a Kirlia. An adorable, enviously attractive and feminine Kirlia. Even Mage could only tell he was a male because he could sense it. If he had to go without his psychic powers, even he wouldn't have been able to tell that he wasn't a female. He practically made Mage himself look masculine.

And no sooner than he had sensed the Kirlia being a male did he sense the Kirlia's resentment of his gender. For much the same reason Mage had once resented his own. It had only happened once to this Kirlia, and he had fled into the forest, found Mage's camp, and cried himself to sleep on the makeshift bed. Mage couldn't very well stay angry under those circumstances.

'You shouldn't be upset about how you were born, especially about something like your gender.' Mage told him telepathically. The Kirlia shook his head, 'its caused me nothing but trouble. If I were female like Kirlia are supposed to be, it wouldn't be like this.' Mage shook his head this time, 'it's people that caused you that trouble. They made you doubt yourself. Let me show you that you're fine like you are~'

Mage punctuated this sentence by leaning in and kissing the girly psychic type boy. The Kirlia as caught off guard by this, not expecting the Gardevoir to not only not kill him for sneaking into his home, but to then kiss him. Not knowing what else to do, and a little turned on by Mage's body, the Kirlia returned the kiss, his tongue submitting quickly when Mage's tongue pushed against it.

Mage leaned the Kirlia onto his back, then lowered his head, grinning when he found the Kirlia's stiff little member. He licked along the hardened rod before sealing his lips around it. The difference in size let him fit the entire thing inside of his mouth without even needing to deep-throat him. The Kirlia let out a soft moan so cute and innocent sounding that Mage could actually feel the desire to corrupt him from every pokemon in the tent, including himself.

Evidently the Kirlia could to, because his member twitched at the sensing of it, and he soon came into Mage's mouth. Mage swallowed the small load, smiling, "Delicious~ oh Mouso, come here please." He called, the Rattata hurrying over obediently. Mage picked Mauso up and placed him down on top of the Kirlia, letting him push his hips down onto the Kirlia's Kirlia moaned loudly at Mauso's tight hole squeezing his small cock, and began to thrust up reflexively into the Rattata's ass as Mauso moved his hips to work him deeper inside.

'You can stay here with us if you want~' Mage purred telepathically to the Kirlia as he continued to thrust up into Mauso, 'and I can show you all kinds of ways to enjoy being male, as can the rest of my pokemon. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to, but I can guarantee you won't regret it if you do~ besides, even if you do decide to go, you're not leaving without getting punished for sneaking in~'

The Kirlia gulped fearfully at this, but Mage could sense his excitement at the words.


	10. Chapter 10

Mage and his pokemon had been at his home for a few days now and things were really starting to shape up properly. They had worked together to get the place built into more of a proper campsite, with several cabin-shacks and tents set up with blankets and fire pits for the cold nights. They had replenished the food supply and set up a garden for berry growing so they wouldn't run out of food any time soon. They'd even worked together to fix up the fences and made the place actually secured from wild pokemon, that way when Mage left, he wouldn't have to worry about his pokemon being hurt.

Granted, with the training his pokemon did, a wild pokemon breaking in was probably the one in the most danger. Once the camp had been all set up, the training and daily sex routine continued. Every day, once the training was done and before the sex could commonsense, Mage would try to take his pokemon somewhere new. He showed them all over the region in the following days, though this more than once resulted in them fucking in some place they probably shouldn't have been.

Still, he wanted to spend as much time with them all as possible. He planned on seeing the other regions, and he didn't plan on taking them all with him. Their little group wasn't so little anymore, and it was only going to grow as time went on. If he tried to take his entire team with him the entire time, he would end up leading an entire caravan of pokemon through the other regions, and he wouldn't be able to keep that from looking suspicious.

So when he left to visit another region, his pokemon would all stay there at the homestead. It would need to be made larger of course, but they were already working on that. Gradually expanding the campsite was one of their new daily tasks after they finished their individual training. In terms of training, Mage tried to give everyone equal attention, but everyone knew full well he was giving the most focus to Sedor, the Kirlia, and no one could really judge him for it. He had told them all the story about what things had been like before he had started traveling with them, and they understood. Sedor wanted to evolve into a Gallade, so Mage wanted to make sure that that happened.

When he did finally head off to Sinnoh region, he figured he would only take Mauso and Sedor with him. He would still return to the homestead frequently, at least once a week. He would do so once a day, but that kind of teleporting that frequently would cause serious damage if maintained for too long a time. But that would come later on when he left Hoenn, right now he was looking around at parts of it he had never really seen before.

He was alone currently, not wanting to take his pokemon anywhere he hadn't been before for fear of it being dangerous or even worse, boring. As he walked through the tall grass, which soon enough was coming up to his face, he began to hear something. He sensed it first, an intense lust coming from nearby. As he followed it towards its source, he started to hear Mage found a clearing in the tall grass, and in it were two male pokemon: a Minun and a Plusle. The two little pokemon were holding onto each other affectionately, kissing each other as their stiff little member rubbed together, both leaking pre. Mage couldn't help but watch as they kissed and groped each other, whispering to each other how they wished they could be together.

A little mental probing and Mage found that the two pokemon were all alone in the world, and fiercely passionate. They enjoyed pretending they were on the run from their families who wouldn't let them be together, which didn't make a great deal of sense, most Minun and Plusle loved each other, but they could pretend. They missed having families, as they had been a rampantly incestuous as most rodent based breeds were, and because as much as they loved each other, they were quite alone without them.

Mage smiled, 'Maybe I can help with that.' He told them. They both looked over to him, and he could sense their immediate instinct to flee, but he held his hands up peacefully, and explained that he could offer them a home with plenty of friends that would be just as close as family if he wanted them to be. They'd never have to worry about being lonely again, and they'd never be shy on extra partners for fucking.

They figured it couldn't hurt to give the place a look, and let Mage teleport them to the homestead. The Minun and Plusle were sold the moment they appeared and saw Mauso fucking Maku. Mage giggled, "Of course, there is the 'entrance fee'~" He purred, emphasizing the words so that the two rodent pokemon would catch his meaning. The Minun and Plusle grinned to each other, leaning down and both kissing either side of Mage's cock.

Mage moaned as he felt their mouths work up and down his hardness, licking and sucking, practically making out around his cock as they reached over to stroke each other's, not wanting anyone to not be feeling pleasure as they went at it. They moved faster along his length, their kiss getting more passionate and heated, causing Mage to moan more as he held onto their heads to keep them moving.

The Minun and Plusle's hands worked along each other's rods quickly, pumping faster and faster until they both came onto each other, Mage cumming onto both of them shortly after and filling both of their mouths with hot seed that they proceeded to share with an intimate kiss. Oh yeah, Mage thought, these two would fit in just fine here.


	11. Chapter 11

Akamina and Futao, the Plusle and Minun respectively, were fitting in wonderfully with the other pokemon in Mage's steadily growing harem. No matter where they went, how they trained, or who they played with, they did it together, but Mage had been expecting that and no one minded. They had a tendency to get distracted during training, mainly because while they did, one of them would look over and see the other hard at work, and wouldn't be able to stop himself from mounting the other. Mage found it kind of adorable.

Less adorable were the time, three in total, when the two of them managed to halt all training and start an orgy with all of the other pokemon. They were little lust demons, and Mage wasn't sure how to punish them for it. He'd tried spanking, but that just encouraged them to do it more so he'd spank them more often. Eventually he managed to get them more in line by threatening to start only having sex with them one at a time, making the other leave the room before he would, and that was simply too much for them to bare.

Mage woke one morning planning to heal out and find another pokemon. Before he made it out of the tent, he was stopped by the sight of Akamina and Futao. The two appeared to be asleep, but were positioned laying together with Akamina on top, his plus-shaped tail raised and his ass fully exposed for anyone to mount him. Mage paused at the sight, debating the possibility of continuing on his way and leaving them here for later, but he couldn't resist.

He knew full well what he was looking at was a trap, the two electric types had been rivalling with Mauso every since they arrived, evidently both wanting to be the most fucked rodent-like pokemon, but Mage couldn't help himself. He lined up to Akamina, who he was certain wasn't asleep, as he had already started kissing his lover's neck again, and thrust into him roughly.

Akamina moaned, the movement of the thrust causing his stiff member to rub against Futao, making them both groan in pleasure as Mage began to pump into Akamina steadily, not bothering to be gentle with the smaller pokemon. He had seen that they could more than handle it, and more importantly, that they wanted to. They kissed happily, their tongue battling in what would surely end in a stalemate like always as Akamina's ass gripped Mage's cock tighter and tighter the deeper into him it pushed.

Mage grunted, cumming once he was fully hilted inside of the Plusle and filling his ass to the brim with burning hot seed, making the little electric type cry out in pleasure as he came as well, coating Futao's cock in his own white cum. The feeling of it alone nearly made Futao cum, but it wasn't quite enough. To fix this, Mage flipped them over, sinking his cock hard into Futao's ass.

The Minun cried out in pleasure, his cum covered cock twitching as it got even closer to cumming. Mage grunted, Futao getting tighter the more he thrust into him as he got closer to his peak. Futao screamed out happily when Mage was a little more than halfway inside, his ass clamping down tightly around the Gardevoir's cock as he came. Mage groaned, thrusting harder through the now tighter hole, picking up the pace until he came as well, giving the Minun a warm hole full of cum as well.

The two sighed in satisfaction, continuing to hold each other, continuing to make out as they both drifted back to sleep. Mage shook his head and chuckled, heading off from the camp to look around for more pokemon. Today was a light day, meaning there wouldn't be as much training and more relaxing, so Mage was sure he'd be able to find a new pokemon and be back in time; so long as he could resist fucking them until he got back.

After about an hour of searching, during which Mage avoided several bug types and highly hostile ghost types, he picked up on something. He sensed the pain before he actually heard the pokemon whimpering and sobbing, and a sound like a blade being worked against a grinding stone. His imagination worked faster than his telepathy, and he feared some poor pokemon was being tortured, and teleported to them to help. He hadn't necessarily been wrong, but the pokemon was alone.

The Mawile was sobbing, but was also the cause of the pain. He had his hair fangs positioned so they were in front of them, and was sitting against a large rock as he used a grinding stone to file down horns. Mawile's horns were more sensitive than most, and he winced with every chip he took off, but refused to stop. Mage could see that several of the horn-fangs ha been fired down to the numb already.

"What are you doing?" Mage questioned. The Mawile looked up, and sighed, 'Everyone is afraid of Mawiles. The breed as a whole has a reputation, and these stupid horns aren't helping. If I get rid of them, if I can grind all of them off and fix my hair to not look like a mouth, then maybe someone would catch me..maybe someone would love me..' The Mawile brought the stone back to his horns and continued to grind them down, gritting his teeth at the pain.

"Stop that." Mage said, "You're hurting yourself, and for what? So some human will catch you?" He shook his head. "You shouldn't change who you are for that." "Why not?" He questioned, "Sure I'll miss my horns, and sure it'll hurt a lot grinding them down, but it's better than being alone." "Well what if you didn't half to?" Mage questioned, "I catch pokemon you know, and I won't ask you to grind your horns down."

"What?" The Mawile seemed confused. Mage explained that he had a whole big group of pokemon back at him home, one that was growing by the day. He even shared his memories with the Mawile telepathically to prove it. "You won't need to hurt or change yourself, just train with everyone else and be your cute little self." Mage added with a wink, making the steel/fairy type blush.

'You'd really want me with you?' He asked. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Mage questioned, bringing the Mawile closer with psychic and giving him a hug. He took the grinding stone from the pokemon's hand and threw it away, the Mawile starting to cry as he hugged back, glad he had somewhere to go. 'Dammit.' Mage thought to himself as he looked down at the cute pokemon in front of him, 'I'm going to be late back to training...'


	12. Chapter 12

Mage had woken up with a warm, wet mouth around his member so many times now that it was starting to be more surprising when he didn't. So when he woke to such a feeling, he kept his eyes closed and tried to determine from feeling alone who it was. It wasn't Akamina or Futao, as he couldn't feel them stopping to switch or another mouth on his balls. It wasn't Reim, he'd be teasing Mage's ass as well. It wasn't Faitak, as the mouth wasn't big enough to be him, though it was also too bug to belong to Mauso, Sereka, or Maku. It wasn't warm enough to be Kayug, or fast enough to be Belgur, the Elekid. Docep was never up this early, and Sedor would have waited until he was awake. That only left Corum, the Mawile.

Opening his eyes, Mage smiled as he confirmed his guess, watching Corum's head bob slowly up and down his stiff morning wood. Mage reached over, taking hold of his head and pushing it along faster. Corum blushed deeply when he realized Mage was awake, having been hoping he could finish the whole thing before Mage woke. Mage was willing to bet that he had been dared, either by Docep or Akamina ad Futao. Regardless, he was doing a good job, so Mage couldn't complain.

Corum hummed around Mage's cock, continuing to suck it as Mage moved his head faster and harder, thrusting into his throat to make the Mawile deep-throat him, then to begin fucking his throat. Corum gagged slightly at first, but didn't want to stop. He knew he could take it all, and he wanted to show Mage his appreciation, so he kept at it, sucking even harder to try and get Mage off faster.

Mage grunted, cumming just a few minutes later and pumping several warm, thick spurts of cum into Corum's mouth. Corum sealed his lips tightly around Mage's shaft so he could take all of his cum in without filling any of it. Once Mage had finished cumming, Corum pulled off of his cock, opening his mouth to show Mage his white seed filling it before swallowing it all, sighing happily at the taste and texture of it.

Mage, made more excited by the sight, used psychic to pull Corum up into his lap, his member, still slick with Mawile saliva, lined up to the pokemon's ass. He blushed, and lowered himself down slowly, moaning as he felt Mage's cock push into him. He had taken it before of course, more than once, but he was a shy thing, which made it a little harder for him to fit in with the other pokemon, but he tried, and they tried to meet him halfway, and everyone was happy.

Mage let Corum ride him at his own pace, not wanting to hurt r overwhelm him. He'd been surprised by just how much Corum could take without being overwhelmed though. After a few minutes of working his way down Mage's cock, he was bouncing hard on his stiff member, taking every inch into his ass and taking it hard, moaning for Mage to thrust up harder into him.

Mage held onto Corum's hips, thrusting harder up into Corum, making him yelp loudly as Mage's cock hit his prostrate, making his entire body tense up and clench around the Gardevoir's cock. Mage grunted, thrusting up harder to compensate for the new tightness and slamming against Corum's button harder and harder with each thrust, sending jolts of pleasure through him and causing him to cry out in pleasure as he came, shooting a few ropes of cum into Mage's chest. Mage continued to thrust into him, the tightness and warmth of the Mawile's ass pushing him over the edge.

He had to pull out before he came, as Corum had asked him not to cum inside him. The sight of his cum coating Corum's cute rump was just as satisfying however, and he pulled him down to kiss him affectionately. "Thanks for the wake up call~" Mage said with a smile, standing up to get ready for the training, sex, and other events of the day to come.

The day had been meant to be a hard training day anyway, so when the sky started to darken, they didn't stop their training. It wasn't until they saw an Absol approaching that they became wary. Everyone new the legends about Absol causing disasters, and the pokemon, all but Mage and Sedor that is, as they both knew that the breed was just a seeing of the future not a cause, were terrified to see one strolling over to their home.

Mage went over to see what he wanted. 'There's a storm coming.' He said, 'I can sense it. A big one. You'll want to stay inside. Between the lighting, rain, wind, and the flooding that's do to come, every kind of pokemon could be hurt.' The Absol looked over at the other pokemon, who were all cowering behind Faitak and Reim. He rolled his eyes, 'Just wanted you to know so you could keep them safe.'

The steady upgrading to the camp and had made the tents more like an actual building, one that would be safe from a storm so long as everyone was inside. "But what about you?" Mage asked. 'I have a cave.' The Absol said, 'it isn't much, but it'll only get half-flooded. So long as I don't fall asleep until tomorrow night and drowned, I'll be fine.' Mage found it quite disturbing how the Absol said this, like he expected Mage not to care.

"Well, perhaps you'd rather stay with us? We've got more than enough space for you. I doubt you'd rather spend it alone in the rain." Mage offered. The Absol rose an eyebrow, 'You would have me in your home?' He asked. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Mage questioned. The Absol smiled, 'Thank you friend.' He said, walking towards the tent, "Maybe you'd like to stay with us after the storm to? We always love having new pokemon join us, and you seem awfully lonely." Mage added, walking with him.'I... I would need to think about it.' Absol said. "Of course." Mage said, grinning as he thought about how he and his pokemon would help inform the Absol's decision.


	13. Chapter 13

Mage woke earlier than normal, and he knew why he had as well. As much as he was enjoying his life so far, he wanted to do more. He wanted to see lands he had never seen before. The same drive that had convinced Mage to uproot from Kanto and move to Johto now urged him to move on again, and seek out another new region.

It was hard to make himself actually do it though. This would be the first time that he wasn't taking his entire harem with him, and he felt bad for leaving them behind, even if it was in their home, which was now had only slightly less defensive capability than the Indigo Plateau thanks to Mage and his pokemon's constant working on it.

He'd talked about this with them of course. While they would all miss him while he was gone, they understood that he could use his teleportation to visit them at least once a week, and they would have each other to keep from being lonely now. They were growing all their own food and water was right nearby, so there was no reason to worry about any resource. They were okay with his going, but it still felt wrong.

Eventually though, he relented and agreed. His pokemon would rather he leave for awhile and return happier for it with even more friends, or remain with them and risk getting bored of them. Mage didn't believe he would ever get bored of his pokemon under any circumstances, but he understood their meaning and agreed to go off. He planned to bring Sedor with him, as he could only assume that the young psychic type would be just as eager to see new places as himself. Before he left though, he made a point of visiting Venspe, the Absol he had captured a little over a week ago.

He wished to give the formerly nihilistic pokemon one more turn before he would have to wait for more with Mage. Faitak and Reim would do for him while Mage was gone, the Absol seemed to love it harder and harder each time. Mage had been expecting the formerly virgin pokemon to want it gentle, but he was pleasantly proven wrong.

Venspe woke with a yelp when he felt Mage's cock slam into his ass. He realized that Mage had tilted him onto his size and raised one of his rear legs for a better angle to fuck him. Venspe moaned, taking it happily. 'Harder Master~' He started moaning soon after, knowing it would be his last from Mage for awhile, 'Fuck me harder~!'Mage couldn't deny a request like that, and slammed into him harder, using his psychic to make himself go even faster and harder, a trick he had learned recently. Venspe loved it, crying out happily and no doubt waking some of the others. Sedor, who had planned to just wait patiently for them to finish before they left, couldn't help but get aroused. After another minute or so, he gave in, lowering onto his knees and taking Venspe's cock into his mouth, sucking on it hard as he stroked his own member.

Venspe didn't last very long after that, the combination of Mage railing him and Sedor sucking him was too much for the Absol, and he pumped Sedor mouth full of cum as his ass took the massive load Mage's cock released.

When Venspe had finished cumming, Sedor holding it all in his mouth, Mage was still too horny to leave just yet, and picked the Kirlia up, holding him against the wall as he thrust into his tight, girly ass as hard as he could without hurting him.

Sedor groaned, finding it hard to hold all of Venspe's cum in his mouth while being fucked so roughly. He leaned forward, making out with Mage sloppily to share the warm treat. They both enjoyed the taste, swallowing half of it each as Mage sawed his cock into Sedor harder every second, finally getting pushed over the edge when he felt Venspe's tongue pushing into his ass.

Mage grunted, pumping Sedor full of cum before pulling out. Mage had calmed down enough now to teleport them both, and Venspe advised that he do so before the others come in and Mage wound up in a sexy trap.

Mage nodded, figuring he could go another round or six with Sedor after they got to the Sinnoh region.

* * *

As it happened, Sedor had only needed to take the first round of Mage's lust, shortly after Mage had finished unloading a second flood of cum into his ass, they were visited by a pokemon that was curious about them.

The poor guy had walked in on them at the wrong moment, as the two psychic types were both aggressively horny and their new friend was too cute for his own good. The male Buneary was grabbed with psychic and pushed onto his hands and knees without a word from either of them. Mage thrust into the little bunny pokemon's tight ass roughly, moaning in pleasure at how warm and tight he was, and how soft his fluffy fur was around the parts of his shaft not sheathed inside of it. Sedor went to the other side, stuffing and fucking the Buneary's mouth and throat. They fucked the Buneary together, not slowing or letting up until they'd both cum twice into the Buneary.

They felt a little bad for essentially raping the poor thing, and were about to apologize and heal him, when they noticed the puddle of cum beneath him from the three or so climaxes the Buneary had gone through during it. 'Oh please don't stop yet, at least one more?' The Buneary pleaded.

Mage and Sedor both grinned, switching places so they could both try the Buneary's other hole. They spent the rest of their first day in Sinnoh breaking in their new friend, and confirming the old saying about the entire Buneary breed being bisexual bimbos, if you'll forgive the alliteration.


	14. Chapter 14

Sekugi, the Buneary that Mage and Sedor had gotten shortly after arriving in Sinnoh, was nearly the death of them. He didn't do anything wrong mind you, he was just too irresistible, and too willing to fuck at the drop of a hat; regardless of what they were doing or where.

They hadn't gone a full day without double teaming him in the entire week since they had gotten to the region. It didn't help that, after Sedor had discovered a love of dancing and begun practicing, using his psychic abilities to add to his natural grace, Sekugi discovered a love of cheerleading for him whenever he practiced or trained his powers, dressing in a cheerleader's skirt with pom-poms. The only thing more unstoppably sexy than a Buneary: a cross-dressing Buneary.

Mage and Sedor were starting to hurt themselves, pulling muscles from the constant activity. It got to the point that Mage had to use hypnosis to make Sekugi rest without getting cum from both of them in both holes (as had been mandatory up to that point) so the psychic types could rest their bodies for a bit. Even then it was hard not to want to fuck the Buneary in his sleep. Mage and Sedor decided to get off once, then start resting. They pushed Sekugi, still in his cheerleader outfit, onto his back so they could see his pretty face. They gripped each other's stiff members and began stroking themselves to the side of it. They had said they wouldn't actually touch Sekugi for it, as if they did, they would surely be trapped, but naturally they caved.

They settled for just touching his soft, warm paws, both taking one and bringing them to their cocks, wrapping the Buneary's soft fingers around their shafts and jerking themselves with them, keeping their cocks aimed at Sekugi's face. They both came in a matter of moments after that, but as Mage had feared, they were trapped.

They stood, picking up Sekugi and holding him between them as they both lined their cocks up to his ass, both ramming into it roughly. Even in his hypnosis induced sleep, Sekugi groaned as his pucker was stretched out to accommodate both cocks thrusting into him at once. They both pumped their hips into Sekugi's soft, warm, tight rabbit hole together, grunting and groaning as they unloaded their seed into him within seconds of each other.

They both pulled out, sitting down to rest. Already there was a pain starting to flare up in their legs and hips from over-exertion, but neither of them planned to stop. Fucking Sekugi while he slept, seemingly innocent and vulnerable, proved to be too enticing to resist. Still, Mage figured he could at least go get healing items so they didn't end up fucking themselves to death.

He teleported away just as Sedor thrust back into the prone Buneary for another round. Once away from the heated lust of the scene, able to think clearly, Mage began collecting healing items. Berries from trees and potions from marts. He could mix them together and make a drink that would heal and energize them.

He planned to use this same drink to help fuel his pokemon's training, as well as Sedor's dancing practice. He was so glad that the Kirlia boy had found something to take a direct interest in, much like Mage himself had found interest in exploring.

Once he had the drink ready and had taken one himself, he returned to the campsite they had set up, but quickly realized that he had returned to one more pokemon than he had left. Sekugi was still on his back with Sedor's entire cock slamming into his ass rhythmically, but Sedor was now being held down against the Buneary, a blue and black furred feline pokemon pinning him there and hilting his own member inside Sedor's eager ass with each thrust.

It didn't take Mage long to figure out what had happened. The Shinx had passed by, seen Sedor fucking Sekugi, and decided to take a dominant role over the dominant. Sedor didn't seem to mind in the least. With how powerful Mage had made sure the Kirlia was, if he didn't want to be fucked, the Shinx would be unconscious in a ditch forty feet away by now. Instead, he laid on top of Sekugi, taking the Shinx's cock like a bitch and letting the feline pokemon's thrusts push his own cock in and out of the sleeping Buneary beneath him.

'Take it all whore!' The Shinx grunted in pleasure as he rammed into Sedor harder, hitting the Kirlia's prostate hard and causing him to cry out in bliss, 'this is what happens to naughty pokemon that try to rape sleeping pokemon.' Mage smirked, teleporting behind the Shinx and pinning him in place with psychic. 'And this is what happens to a naughty Shinx when he tries to rape my pokemon without my permission~' Mage said, thrusting into the Shinx's soft, tight, possibly virgin ass.

The Shinx yelped in surprise, pain, and a bit of pleasure as Mage began fucking his ass, the difference in size quickly overwhelming the electric type and the force of Mage's thrusts keeping the anal train they had formed going.

'P-please,' The Shinx tried to get out between moans, 'D-don't hurt me! I didn't know he belonged to anyone, I just wanted to have a bit of fun is all.' 'Hurt you?' Mage questioned as he forced more of his cock into the Shinx's warm anus, 'I don't plan to hurt you. Just to fuck you until you can't move, then let Sedor fuck you until you're unconscious. Then when you wake you're gonna have to fuck Sekugi for us while we rest. Then I'll forgive you and let you come with us for as much fun as you can take~'

The Shinx seemed to like this idea, his walls clamping down around Mage's cock as he came, filling Sedor's ass with cum and letting out a small jolt of electricity into Mage's cock, causing the Gardevoir to yelp, cumming instantly and filling the Shinx's own hole with hot seed.

'Oh yeah,' Mage said as he started thrusting into him again, not giving him any rest, 'We're definitely keeping you~'


	15. Chapter 15

Mage had gotten used to waking up with Toneko, the Shinx that they had found and kept with them a few days before, pleasing him. As aggressive as he was with Sekugi as well as with Sedor whenever the Kirlia let him, he was still quite a submissive pokemon. Ore maybe that was just Mage's effect on him. Today he woke with Taneko laying on top on him, his morning wood sheathed inside the smaller pokemon's tight, warm hole like a cock-sleeve. He slowly his hips up and down, pleasing him gently and patiently. When he noticed that Mage was awake however, Taneko began pumping his hips harder, pushing himself up to ride the Gardevoir's hard cock.

Mage had thought it impossible for a four legged pokemon to ride cock as easily or as well as a two legged pokemon could. He was pleased to find that the Shinx had changed his mind on this matter, proving that a four legged could ride him just as hard as any other.

'Morning Master~' He purred as he rode Mage, who began moving his hips as well, thrusting up into him and matching his pace. "Morning~" He replied, gripping Toneko's hips and speeding up, forcing his cock into the feline pokemon's ass harder, making him groan and clench tightly around Mage as he tried to hold off his climax until Mage came.

Mage looked over to see how Sedor was doing. He appeared to be awake already, laying with his hands behind his head and Sekugi sucking him off. The cute bunny pokemon had gone from just wearing the cheerleader uniform to putting on skirts and dresses as well. He said that the female clothing made him feel prettier, and it felt more right to him, which Mage and Sedor could respect. It made it that much harder for the three of them to not rape the Buneary every second of every day, but in retrospect, that may have been part of the reason he loved the outfits so much.

Mage grunted, his cock hitting Taneko's prostate hard, wanting to break the Shinx's concentration and get him to cum before he did. The two pokemon worked against each other for several moments, Taneko clenching his ass tighter and tighter around Mage's cock, Mage pumping harder and harder into him. The little battle was ended when Taneko let out a small, harmless jolt of electricity. The shock surged through Mage's cock, catching him off guard and causing him to cum hard, pumping the Shinx's ass full of thick, hot seed.

Taneko cried out in bliss as his button was coated in cum, shooting his own seed over Mage's stomach before slumping on top of him. Mage smiled, pulling him into a kiss. "You're lucky you're cute~" He said, Taneko smiling and licking his face. Sedor's hands had gone to gripping Sekugi's ears, squeezing the sensitive appendages tightly as he forced his head up and down on his cock, the Buneary moaning hard around his shaft from the contact.

Sekugi looked nearly ready to cum as well, just from the pressure to his long, sensitive ears when Sedor came into his mouth, making him swallow it all. To return the favor, Sedor used psychic. Mage didn't see what exactly he did next, but whatever it was, it made Sekugi cry out loudly, back arching as he came.

Mage giggled, finding this to be a wonderful way to start the day. After washing off and getting some food, they set to training. First the standard training to boost the pokemon's power, then the more specific contest training that Sedor and Sekugi loved so much. Taneko didn't seem too into it, but he liked watching it.

Today however, their training was interrupted. Mage was happy to see that Sedor's powers had grown to the point that he sensed it at roughly the same moment that he sensed it himself. Someone was in a panic, a terrible, frightened panic nearby. Mage teleported them, and they saw what was happening.

A Riolu was all alone, being attacked by a wild Torterra. A quick mental sense and Mage and Sedor knew that the Riolu had gone looking for food. Not having a tribe, the Riolu had been starving, and had made the mistake of trying to take food from the tree growing on the Torterra.

Mage tried to calm the Torterra peacefully, but when that didn't work, he turned to Sedor, "Consider this a test." He said, stepping back. If things got bad, he would step in, but he wanted to see if Sedor could do it. The Kirlia stepped forward, holding out both hands and using psychic. The Torterra was stopped in its tracks. Sedor used confusion, hypnosis, and the Torterra looked around, not remembering why it was there. It calmly retreated back to the forest.

The Riolu threw his arms around Sedor, thanking him and crying against him. Sedor held the smaller pokemon close, comforting him. They brought the fighting type back to their campsite and got him some non-stolen food and water. He thanked them for it, and was shocked when they suggested that, since he didn't have a tribe of his own, perhaps he would like to come with them. The Riolu only hesitated for a moment before agreeing, and Sedor telepathically told Sedor, 'He's all yours.' 'What do you mean?' Sedor asked, 'this is your harem.' 'True,' Mage said, 'and I'll probably have some fun with this cute little Riolu at some point, but he's the first pokemon in your harem.'

Sedor couldn't believe it. He nearly dropped to his knees and started sucking Mage to nirvana, but instead decided to apply those skills to his new Riolu. Sedor was worried that the pokemon might reject the idea of joining the harem, but if the sounds Mage heard that night while he was pleasing Sekugi and Taneko, the Riolu was rather enthusiastic about the idea, and was enjoying Sedor's skills just as much as Mage always did, if not a little more.


	16. Chapter 16

Sedor had named the Riolu Konui. He had loved the name, and even better, loved the idea of the pokemon contests and competing in them. Mage entered one and allowed the two pokemon to compete. Konui's natural cuteness got them passed the performance round, and Sedor's grace and power demolished the style combat round. The two pokemon had been given some intense thrill from the contest, and both were eager to celebrate the victory.

They returned to the contest dressing room, Sedor sitting on the counter, making out with Mage, his arms around the Gardevoir's shoulders and his legs around his mid-section. As the psychic types made out, Konui got down below Mage, gripping his member and beginning to stroke it with his soft paws. Mage moaned into the kiss with Sedor as he felt the fighting type pleasing him. It had been over a week since Konui had joined them, and the Riolu hadn't gone near him sexually since.

Mage had been worried that Sedor was purposefully keeping Konui from touching him or vice versa, possibly out of a fear that Konui would grow to like Mage more, or a fear that Mage would change his mind and take Konui away from him. Mage hated the idea that Sedor would not trust him in such a way.

So feeling Konui pleasing him now was more than a little satisfying for more than one reason. The Riolu's mouth felt incredible around his cock, as Konui's took it in and sucked skillfully. Mage complemented Sedor telepathically on his training of Konui. Sedor accepted the complement, but claimed he couldn't take all the credit. Konui, he claimed, had been a natural.

Konui bobbed his head long Mage's cock as he stroked his own with his free hand. Mage groaned in enjoyment, but stopped Konui before either of them came. "Have you been on top with Sedor yet~?" He asked. Konui blushed, shaking his head.

Mage smiled, moving back and lifting Konui up. He rubbed the shorter pokemon's stiff member, turned him around, and lined him up to Sedor's ass, the Kirlia holding his legs open as wide as they could for him. 'I-I don't know about this..I've only been Master's bottom..' Konui said. "And now he wants you to be more~" Mage whispered in his ear, pushing his hips forward gently, "You know you want to~" Sedor nodded, 'Do it Konui~" He purred, his expression lustful as his legs locked around Konui to hold him in place.

Konui gave in, thrusting his hips forward and penetrating Sedor, making him the first pokemon besides Mage to actually top him. Sedor moaned, moving his hips in rhythm with the Riolu's to help the fighting type push his cock inside deeper.

Mage watched with a smile for a few moments before lining his own cock up to Konui's ass as well, "You ready for more~?" He asked. 'Y-yes~' Konui moaned as he pumped into Sedor harder, 'More~!'Mage jerked his hips forward, thrusting into the Riolu's tight, warm hole. Konui cried out, cumming into Sedor's ass almost instantly, Sedor moaned, taking it all and urging Konui not to stop, wanting more.

Konui kept his hips moving, thrusting deeper into Sedor and taking Mage's cock deeper into his ass. Never having felt anything bigger than Sedor inside him, was quickly overwhelmed by Mage's bigger size fucking him as he fucked Sedor for the first time, filling him with more pleasure than he could handle.

Sedor came again within a few minutes, this time almost at the same moment as Sedor. The tightness of the Riolu as he came nearly pushed Mage over the edge, and he reached his climax only a few moments later. Konui cried out as Mage pumped hot cum into him, and he slumped against Sedor tiredly, holding onto him.

Mage chuckled as he watched Sedor hold and lovingly kiss his pokemon as they both laid down, resting. Looking over, Mage saw Sekugi letting Taneko do basically whatever he wanted to him, still in his cheerleader uniform and even still holding the pompoms.

Mage resisted the urge to join the two of them and teleported out to get them something to eat. They'd probably stay at the contest hall for the night, then teleport away in the morning. Probably just to the next contest hall. So much fun.

Mage's train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of nearby combat. He assumed at first that it was probably just a pokemon battle between trainers, until he sensed the fear of the target, and hurried over to where it was happening.

Around the corner, Mage saw a Cranidos, likely only recently revived by how afraid it seemed, doing his best to wrestle off a group of people and their pokemon trying to subdue the frightened fossil pokemon. Mage realized instantly that the people weren't just scientists trying to recapture an escaped fossil pokemon. Their uniforms were a dead giveaway. These were Team members trying to steal away the pokemon. Mage didn't know what the team was and didn't particularly care. A flick of the wrist and they were all teleported to an island several hundred miles away.

The Cranidos turned to Mage. he was clearly still frightened, but stood ready to fight if he had to. One telepathic link later the Cranidos was aware that Mage only wanted to help him. "I'll help you get back to the lap." He said, the Cranidos shaking his head.

'No lap.' He replied, 'want free. No lab.' "The world is too different from how it was when you were last alive. I can't just let you go off on your own with no protection." 'You strong..I go with you?' The Cranidos asked. Mage had considered this, he considered it with basically every pokemon that entered his line of sight these days, but hadn't wanted to mention it without knowing that the fossil pokemon was okay with it. "Are you sure?"

'Go with you.' The Cranidos replied, nodding. Mage smiled, "Alright, come with me." He said, leading the Cranidos back to the contest hall. Oh boy were the others in for a surprise…


	17. Chapter 17

Mage was surprised and impressed by how quickly Leyru, the Cranidos he had rescued and brought back with him, had picked up on the concept of sex for fun instead of breeding. There were quite a few non-fossil pokemon that couldn't wrap their heads around it, and here Leyru was demanding it harder.

Mage left Leyru's tail up, thrusting hard into his ass. Leyru moaned, beckoning Taneko over. The Shinx had evolved into a Luxio just before Mage had teleported them all from the Sinnoh region to Unova, and though he was still extremely submissive to Mage, he'd been getting more dominant with the others. Taneko crawled over, moving up to be on his hind legs, Mage holding him to help him keep his balance, with his member directly in from of Leyru's face. The fossil pokemon took it into his mouth eagerly, sucking on it hard. The two spit-roasted the Cranidos aggressively, enjoying how tight and eager he was.

Sedor was enjoying Sekugi and Konui, who were both pleasing his stiffness with their mouths while he used his psychic to stroke both of their cocks hard. Felt that starting and ending days with group sex was a great way to help them be ready for their training, or maybe it was just his way of rationalizing how much sex he wanted these days. Not that he was ever in short supply.

Leyru held onto Taneko's hips, sucking him hard and encouraging the electric type to fuck his throat harder. Taneko eagerly obliged, savaging the ground type's throat with his cock as Mage hilted himself in his ass, still tight after all the fucking it had had since his capture the week before.

Sekugi had begun riding Sedor's cock, moaning cutely as she bounced on his rod. Sedor had his head turned, bobbing it along Konui's cock as he sucked it skillfully, making his Riolu moan in pleasure as his ass was fingered.

After filling Leyru with cum on both sides, twice, and after Sedor had given Sekugi and Konui a nice filling of cum as well, Mage and the others set to the day's training. It was hard training as always, Mage loved making sure his pokemon were the strongest they could possibly be, and they seemed to enjoy getting that strong as well.

As they trained though, they earned the attention of an Audino. He was a wild of course, just one that went around and helped those who were in trouble. Mage noticed him sitting nearby, just watching them train, and went over to him. "Hey there, do you need something?" He asked.

The Audino shook his head, 'No, I'm just watching. If someone gets hurt while they're training, I'll heal them.' Mage smiled, "How nice. We don't really have any healers except for myself. Are you good at healing?"

It may have been a silly question, as healing was something most Audino could do instinctively, but the Audino smiled, nodding, 'Yep. Been training it since I knew how to walk. I can have a pokemon who's been beaten near to death back up and fighting harder than they'd fought before in only a few minutes.'

"Your team must be lucky to have you." Mage said with a smile. This made the Audino blush and look down, 'A-actually, I don't have a team. I'm a wild. I just sorta look around for people who need help and help them out.'

"I see. Nice as that is, it does seem a little lonely." Mage said, the Audino nodding. 'It really is if I'm honest. I've thought about being caught before, but I get so nervous around humans. I could never handle it.'

Mage smiled, "You seem to do fine around pokemon. Maybe you could come with us." He suggested, explaining that he was actually the trainer of this group. The Audino was shocked by this, but seemed excited by the idea of joining a team of pokemon, 'That sounds wonderful.' He said, smiling.

"Welcome aboard." Mage said, "But there's probably something you should know. we've got a bit of a tradition here," He said, pulling the Audino into his lap, letting his memories of the first nights his other pokemon had with him slip into the Audino's mind through telepathy. The Audino blushed deeply, deeper still when he felt Mage's stiff member against his soft fur. 'O-oh my.' He said nervous, squirming and accidentally causing Mage to moan as his ass rubbed against his length.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Mage said with a chuckle at the normal type's embarrassment, "Just figured I'd warn you before one of the others try to mount you by surprise." He said.

The Audino nodded, but didn't leave Mage's lap, 'I-if it's tradition,' He said, shifting in Mage's lap to rub his cock more with his soft ass and silky fur, 'I-I don't exactly want to break it. It wouldn't be very polite.' Mage could sense the curiosity and, more exciting, desire within the Audino. He always found it so cute when pokemon tried to hide their desires, and so much fun to draw them out. He reached around the Audino's body, hand finding his slowly stiffening member and gripping it tightly, "You're going to love it here with us~" He purred into the healer pokemon's ear, biting it teasingly as he stroking his cock, lining his own up to the Audino's ass. Looked like training was going to be cut off a little earlier than normal.

Already the others had noticed the arrival of the Audino and had stopped actually training, watching Mage play with the feminine pokemon. Sekugi licked his lips, dropping onto his knees for Konui and Leyru while Taneko and Sedor approached Mage and the Audino, who had already reverted into a moaning mess from Mage's hands and cock. Sedor giggled, 'You've got a type Master.' He said as Mage toyed with the Audino, thrusting up into him and enjoying the others watching the healer bounce on his cock.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wake up sir, it's time to start your morning treatment." The soft, soothing voice of Garisu, the Audino that had joined their group a few days ago. Opening his eyes, Mage saw Garisu standing above him. He smiled down at Mage, dressed in the nurse's outfit that he had picked out the day before. Mage had been happy to get it for it, and was happier now to see him in it, as he looked adorable, and extremely sexy, wearing it.

Mage sat up, his morning stiffness springing up with him. Garisu still blushed when he saw such things, which Mage found somewhat amusing considering how their little nurse had proven to be just as naughty, if not naughtier, than the rest of them, and yet still got so easily flustered.

He lowered onto his knees, gripping Mage's cock with both hands and beginning to stroke his morning stiffness gently. "The swelling has gone up since yesterday." Garisu said, "But don't worry, I know just how to handle it." He said. Mage moaned, sitting back and letting Garisu please him. The Audino lowered his head, kissing Mage's tip and licking around it before taking it into his mouth and sucking it, stroking Mage at the base as he worked his way down. Mage moaned more, moving his hands to the Audino's head and pushing it down more.

He gagged slightly, but took it all, deep-throating Mage and moving his head faster, humming around his length. Mage groaned as the humming brought him even closer to the edge. Garisu's soft hands began to fondle Mage's balls as he continued to deep-throat the Gardevoir, making him moan louder, starting to wake the others.

Garisu moaned around Mage's cock as Leyru lifted the bottom of his uniform and thrust into his tight, soft ass from behind. Mage held Garisu's head at the base of his cock as he came, shooting rope after rope of hot cum down his throat as Leyru fucked him harder from behind.

Mage chuckled, getting up and looking over to see Sedor on his fours, taking Taneko's cock hard as he stroked Sekugi and Konui. He smiled, heading outside to get some berries. They'd be too tired to train if they didn't get something to eat, and that would never do.

The moment he stepped outside however, he was nearly run over. His psychic senses were all that saved him, letting him teleport a few feet away just in time to avoid the black and white blur that would have trampled him if he had been standing there, a trail of static following it as it ran off.

Curious, Mage followed it, using teleport to keep up and eventually connecting to the pokemon's mind with telepathy. He discovered that it was a Blitzle, which he supposed wasn't surprising, and asked it why it was in such a rush.

'Training.' The Blitzle replied, 'Gotta get faster. Can't stop.' 'You seem pretty fast to me,' Mage said, 'Anything in particular you're training for?' 'Mating.' the Blitzle said, 'Only the fastest and the fittest are allowed to choose who they get to mate. If they aren't, they don't get to pick. I've gotta be faster and stronger, that way I don't get forced to have a mate I don't want.'

'I can understand wanting to choose your lover,' Mage said, 'But you know, there's probably an easier way to go about it. I've got something of a knack for training other pokemon, my Rattata has been known to outrun Dotrio and one shot knock out full grown Steelix. I can help you if you want.'

Mage shared his memories with the Blitzle so the electric type would know he wasn't lying. 'You'll really help me?' He asked. 'Of course. You can start by stopping for a moment so I don't have to keep teleporting.' Mage said, the Blitzle slowing to a stop.

"For one thing," Mage said, appearing in front of the Blitzle, "while I admire your determination, just running hell for leather everywhere isn't enough. There's more to do to get faster and stronger, and you need to take breaks and relax in between them. If you're overworked, you're under trained."

'Okay, but how am I meant to relax?' The Blitzle questioned. Mage chuckled, "Well, my pokemon all tend to use sex as the best way to relax and de-stress, but I can understand you finding this-" 'Okay.' The Blitzle said, 'Let's do it.'

Mage had to do a double take. He hadn't been expecting the Blitzle to be so open to something like that. Between this and the other electric types Mage had caught, he was starting to sense something of a slutty pattern to that element, not that he wanted to perpetuate any stereotypes.

"Are you sure?" Mage asked, the Blitzle nodding, 'Anything to improve, especially if I get to do it with a pokemon like you.' He said with a smile, Mage grinning, "I like you~" He said, lowering to his knees and crawling under the four legged pokemon, licking his lips at the sight of the Blitzle's much larger rod, bigger than any of the other pokemon he had with him; hell, bigger than any of his current pokemon except maybe Faitak. Mage licked along the Blitzle's length, but knew there wasn't any way he was gonna be able to please him orally, not alone at least. Too big and certainly too hard. Considering that this training was all for him to be allowed to mate, Mage figured he must have been extremely pent up on top of everything else.

"Would you mind coming with me back to my other pokemon? I'd like to introduce you to them. We can all help you relax, and then you can join us for training afterwards." 'Who knows,' Mage thought to himself, 'maybe you'll decide you like us better and choose to stay.'

The Blitzle smiled, nodding, 'Sure, let's go!' He said excitedly. Mage smiled, teleporting them back. They were going to need a lot more berries to recover for training after they were done here.


	19. Chapter 19

Reshoku, the Blitzle they had acquired, had indeed decided to just stay with them. It seemed the reason he had been so adamant about choosing his own mate is because he didn't want to have another Blitzle as a mate, and wasn't even sure he had wanted a female either. He wouldn't have had a choice if he'd remained with the others and been too slow, but with Mage and his pokemon, he had a choice of several sexy male pokemon every day.

Mage had found himself somewhat obsessed with taking the Blitzle's entire cock into his throat. It seemed like a futile goal considering how much larger the Blitzle's was to everyone else that Mage had taken, but after a few days of practice, he thought he was ready. Mage laid on his back beneath Reshoku, gripping his thick cock and stroking it with both hands to warm him up before lining the tip of it up to his lips. The moment he felt his cock meet Mage's lips, Reshoku immediately thrust forward, pushing the first few inches into his mouth.

Mage took the first few no problem. He was already into his throat before he was halfway down though, but Mage kept his calm, sucking diligently and stroking whatever wasn't inside of him yet. When Reshoku was about halfway in, Taneko and Sedor decided to help out.

Taneko went low, licking the other electric type's large balls before taking them into his mouth and sucking on them hard. Sedor went high, spreading Reshoku's cheeks and burying his tongue inside of his ass to lube up the tight hole. Once Sedor was sure he would be able to actually get inside, he moved up and thrust his moan member into Reshoku's tight ass.

Reshoku moaned loudly, the pleasure from multiple sources bringing him closer much faster. Mage only had a few more inches left to take before he would reach his goal, but he'd already started gagging from the size and length of it fucking his throat. Sedor smacked Reshoku's ass, thrusting harder into him. This caused Reshoku's hips to move even harder, fucking Mag's throat more aggressively and forcing his cock deeper into it.

Mage's eyes started to water as he more or less choked on the massive cock, but he refused to stop yet, not until he had it all. Taneko could feel the Blitzle's balls throbbing inside of his mouth, and sucked harder to bring him even closer. A few hard thrusts later and Reshoku's cock was completely hilted inside of Mage's throat, Taneko's chin touching Mage's forehead.

Reshoku came almost instantly afterwards, letting out a loud cry of ecstasy as he dumped the biggest single load that Mage had ever taken down Mage's throat. He tried to swallow it all, but even with his skill there was no way. He swallowed several times and it still overflowed, coating his entire face and chest in seed. Mage panted, taking several deep breaths before teleporting and reappearing on his fours in front of Reshoku, "That's one goal achieved, now let's see if I can get you hilted somewhere else~" He purred, giving his own ass a hard smack.

* * *

Sedor was just as keen on contests in Unova as he had been in Sinnoh, and they took the contest world by storm. Sedor, Konui, and Garisu all performed and fought in the style battles, loving the attention and the thrill of the performance.

It made Mage proud to see them doing so well. After one week of performing, they had three of five ribbons, something that took most of the most skilled human contest performers three weeks minimum. It was on their fourth contest that Mage had decided to go looking around the place. Sedor was more than skilled enough by now to form an illusion of the human trainer while Konui battled, the Riolu taking the opponent's pokemon apart like nothing and looking fabulous as he did so.

As he looked, Mage found something he hadn't been expecting to, which he always enjoyed finding. In the store room above the actual contest hall, a Gothita was watching the performances through a hole in the floor. The pokemon looked female, and considering how few Gothita were male, it was a logical assumption, but Mage knew better, and could sense that he was male.

The Gothita seemed to be longing for the stage, performing along with those below. He danced along with the dancing routines, sang along with the singers, and watched the more unique routines, like Konui's aura sphere light show, completely enthralled. It was completely adorable.

"I could help you if you want." Mage said, the Gothita jumping back. 'P-please don't tell them I'm up here,' He said immediately, going straight to panic, 'I-I can't go back to the ranch and just wait for random trainer to buy me, I just can't!'

"Easy, easy," Mage said, "I don't plan on telling anyone you're up here. I'd like to help you get down there though." he said, indicating to the stage. "You want to perform right? I can help you." 'H-how?' The Gothita asked, suspicious, but desperate.

Mage explained how he was the real trainer, even using his powers to let him see that the human trainer instructing his pokemon was naught but an illusion. "Come with me, and we can train you to be the best performer to ever take the stage." 'And we might just be able to teach you a few others things while we're at it.' Mage thought to himself, holding his hand out for the Gothita.

The Gothita was hesitant. He'd been living up there for quite awhile, Mage sensed it, and the thought of suddenly not being up there was a frightening one. But the idea of going down there, finally being on stage after all this time, it was too good an offer to refuse. He nodded, taking Mage's hand. Mage smiled, picking the Gothita up and teleporting back to the dressing room, where all the non-performing or non-cheering pokemon were waiting.

"Wait back here, and I'll be back for you after the contest." He said. He turned to leave, pausing only once to send a telepathic message to all the other pokemon besides the Gothita, 'Please don't molest him while I'm gone. He's a bit too skittish right now.'


	20. Chapter 20

Sedor had been delighted to meet Lorsu, the Gothita Mage had found. He had been a bit confused when Lorsu tried to explain to him and the others they he preferred being referred to as 'she' and 'her' instead of 'he' and 'him.' with their past experiences being judged for looking feminine, Sedor and Mage assumed at first that Lorsu was just trying to act like he thought he was supposed to and pretend to be female, but Garisu had managed to explain to them that this wasn't the case; she just preferred being 'she'.

Mage, smart as he was, found this difficult to understand, but he supposed he didn't need to understand it, just accept it and make 'her' happy. And he fully intended to do so. It was funny, he thought, between his cross-dressing Buneary, his feminine but fully male Kirlia, and female identified Gothita, Mage was slowly building a collection of the whole spectrum.

Gothita had been thrilled to find that Mage had gotten her a whole little wardrobe to try so she could find what she liked. She had found a skirt and top that matched the coloration of her body, and then decided to thank Mage for it.

It hadn't taken her long to learn about the other pokemon's sexual activity. Hell, they'd been fucking when Mage and the others came back to get them at the contest hall. They'd obeyed Mage's order to leave Lorsu out of it, but that hadn't stopped them from going at it with her watching.

She hadn't minded, and Mage was starting to think that the pokemon of Univa were just born horny. It was the only explanation for how so many of them seemed so keen on sex so immediately. Whatever the reason, he was glad for it, as Lorsu's mouth felt incredible around his cock, and his cock.

As the Gothita bobbed her head along Mage's length, Mage looked around the room of the center they were staying in, and saw that Leyru and Taneko were spit-roasted Reshoku, Sekugi beneath the Blitzle and being reduced to a drooling and cumming mess by his massive cock hammering into him. Sedor and Garisu were nearly, stretching Konui's ass as they fucked him together, trying to hilt both of their cocks inside of him at the same time.

Mage groaned, grabbing Lorsu's head and beginning to skull fuck her aggressively. She moaned more around his cock, squirming as she reached down, just barely touching her cock. Mage had learned to avoid touching Lorsu's cock or even suggesting in any way that she had one. It annoyed and even offended her occasion, but with how sensitive the thing was, she couldn't always avoid touching it. Sometimes what the body wanted outweighed the mind. Mage grunted, pulling out of Lorsu's mouth and cumming onto her face, shooting rope after hot rope onto her.

Lorsu only tolerated the taste of cum, but seemed to love wearing it. She claimed it was because it was good for he skin, but Mage was pretty sure she just loved being covered in hot seed. She came almost immediately after having her face painted white. 'One more before training?' She asked, her pouty face far too cute to say no to. He supposed it couldn't hurt, as the others would need awhile to finish up as well, and Garisu would need to heal Sekugi for awhile before he was in any condition to train. Mage nodded, and Lorsu smiled, getting up and bending over, her hands braced against the wall and her ass pointed back at Mage. 'They were right,' Mage admitted to himself, 'I do have a type.'

After another half hour of sex, an hour of recovery, and several hours of training, Mage and his pokemon laid down to rest. They'd gone to Twist Mountain to train, and been shocked by how suddenly the weather changed while they did. When they arrived the sky had been clear and the day warm, but by the time they stopped training, the mountain was blanketed in ice and snow.

Mage was about to teleport them back to the center when his senses picked up on something. It was panic; intense panic at that. There a pokemon nearby, a lost, frightened possibly injured pokemon. Mage teleported to where he sensed it, and found a sobbing Cubchoo. A quick scan of the mind told Mage all he needed to know. The local evil team had found where all the Beartic rested when it warm outside, and tried to capture them all. The Beartic had put up a fight, and the team had decided the ice types were better off dead.

A few had survived it and driven the team off, but this Cubchoo had been lost during it, one of the few the team had caught, but escaped then the team member slipped on the ice, the impact smashing the ball. The Cubchoo had slid halfway down the mountain and was now scared, hurt, and alone. He clung to Mage the moment he was close enough to, and Mage held onto him caringly.

Mage didn't want to let him go, but he had something to do. He handed the Cubchoo to Garisu to be healed and teleported off. He was going to make sure the evil team of this region never hurt anyone every again. He didn't kill them of course, even completely enraged he had a certain moral code. But it's possible they might have ended up wishing they were dead by the end of it. The small island he'd sent the last group of evil team members just got a lot more inhabitants, and what's more, they got a few very aggressive, angry, rapey Beartic to boot. It seemed several of the male ice bear pokemon wanted revenge, and Mage had no problem with enabling them.


	21. Chapter 21

Mage and his buko had left the Unova region. After what the team members there had done to Galsa, the Cubchoo they had saved, and his family, Mage was out of patience for the region. He teleported everyone back home, to the clearing and the little sex fortress where all his other pokemon were waiting. Mage hadn't done anything with Galsa. With everything he had been through, he wasn't sure he would be in the mood for anything like that any time soon. It should have occurred to him to at least mention how active he and all his pokemon usually were, as they were almost certain to be walking into an orgy when they appeared back in the camp; and indeed they were.

Well, not a complete orgy mind you. Faitak and Reim were testing their resolve and seeing how long they could avoid joining in, the former lifting a massive boulder roughly four times his size, and the latter meditating with several different objects made of stone and wood orbiting around him. The rest, however, were fucking each other silly. Akamina and Futao were in a sixty-nine, deep-throating each other as Beltoni and Kayug fucked their asses. Sereka was riding Docep aggressively, and Mauso was somewhere between Venspe and Corum, taking both of their cocks.

The Cubchoo's jaw dropped when he saw all of this. "I-I'm sorry, I should have explained before we got here," Mage said, kicking himself for being so forgetful. 'Hello.' Maku greeted Galsa. The Teddiursa had been snacking on honey, the only pokemon not training or fucking. 'H-hi.' He said nervously. Maku tilted his head, 'Is something wrong?' He asked.

'I-it's just.. I-I wasn't expecting all of this.. mating.. It's a little overwhelming is all..' Galsa said. Maku shrugged, 'Maybe, but it's also super fun. Wanna try?' Galsa blushed deep red at this, looking away shyly. 'It doesn't have to be rough or hard like they're doing it,' Maku said, 'We can go slower if you want. I actually kinda like the gentler sex better if I'm honest. Come on, you can be the top, it'll be fun~'

Galsa was still blushing beet red, but let Maku take his paw and lead him off. Mage watched with a smile as his new pokemon connected immediately to his originals. Sekugi took Mauso's place between Venspe and Corum, Mauso screaming in pleasure as Reshoku mounted him. Lorsu had attracted the attention of Docep and Beltoni, so Taneko and Konui took their places, Sedor fucking Konui as he fucked Kayug's throat. Garisu was on his fours with Reim ramming into his ass while Faitak had Leyru lifted up, fucking his ass.

Mage smiled as he watched all this happen. His eyes went back to Maku and Galsa, the Teddiursa having gotten on his back for the Cubchoo to take at his own pace. It was a rather cute sight. He wanted to join them, but didn't want to ruin their little moment. He'd play with them both later, there were about a dozen other pokemon for him to catch up with in the meantime.

Mage appeared in the middle of the forest. He'd stayed back with his pokemon harem at the camp for about a week, but there was more of the world to see, and he had decided on the Kalos region next. He had asked if any of his pokemon wanted to join him there, but they were all content where they were for the time being. Mage supposed he could go awhile on his own.

That being said, he wouldn't have to. Less than an hour had passed of Mage exploring the forest before he sensed a pokemon approaching. Not just a random bug or flying type like he had been watching go by, but a pokemon with intent. Mage got into a stance, prepared for a fight if one were to break out. Mage was sure he was strong enough to handle anything that came at him.

He didn't realize how right he was in this assumption until he saw his opponent. From the foliage came a Pancham, short, adorable, and ready to brawl by the looks of it. It took all of Mage's willpower not to go 'D'aww~!' upon seeing him, as he was pretty sure that would upset the short grass type bear pokemon. He had heard of them, and knew they took their pride quite seriously.

'Fight me!' The Pancham demanded, bouncing on his heels with his fists up. Mage smiled, "You wanna fight me huh?" 'Yeah!' The Pancham said excitedly, 'I'll fight ya, and I'll win!' "You think so huh?" Mage chuckled, "How about this, I'll fight you, but on a catch." 'What catch?' The Pancham questioned. "If I win, I get to keep you just like when a human catches a pokemon. Deal?" Mage said.

'Deal! Now let's fight!' The Pancham shouted, running at Mage and throwing a punch. Mage teleported out of the way, appearing behind the Pancham and grabbing him. The Pancham tried to struggle free, but it was no use, he was caught by Mage's surprisingly strong arm. Mage lifted his hand, and braced himself for a strike to the head, and instead moaned with an involuntary smile when he felt Mage rub his head.

Mage was glad to see that the information he'd heard on Pancham about their weak point atop their head was true. The Pancham squirmed and moaned against Mage as Mage rubbed him. 'O-okay, you win, yo win!' The Pancham groaned, blushing in embarrassment at being defeated in such a way. Mage let him down, and the Pancham looked down, shifting to try and hide the fact that he'd gotten stiff from it, Mage's touches having been a little more intense than he was used to.

Mage grinned at this, "No need to pout, I promise you'll be glad I caught you before you know it. In fact, now that I've caught you, there's a sort of tradition I have.."


	22. Chapter 22

Kunu, the Pancham that Mage had found and captured shortly after arriving in the Kalos, woke with a yawn. He was happy to find that his legs were no longer numb like they'd been when he'd fallen asleep last night. Perhaps fallen asleep wasn't the right word. Blacked out was better to describe it. Every night since his capture, Kunu attempted to last longer than he had the night before, and he still hadn't outlasted Mage.

When he was horny in the morning however, it wasn't about challenge, it was about wanting pleasure. He went over to the sleeping Gardevoir, trying to wake him so he could have sexy times. He frowned when he saw that Mage wasn't waking. It was true that Kunu had woken awhile earlier than normal, but that was so thy could have sex without missing any of their training time. He hadn't expected Mage to actually still be asleep.

Then again, Kunu thought as he saw Mage's cock, still hard despite his being asleep, perhaps he didn't need Mage to be awake for sexy times. He went over, licking up and down Mage's cock a few times to get it wet before he straddled the psychic type and began working his way down, moaning as his cute little bear bum began taking in Mage's cock. Large as it was, and as much as he'd taken in the last week or so, his ass was still decently tight, and the Pancham moaned at Mage's cock pushed into it.

Kunu held onto Mage, pulling himself down on Mage's cock to push it deeper into his ass. His own rod grew hard as he rode Mage's cock, but he saw no reason to touch it. It was more fun bouncing on Mage's, and so he focused on that, his legs squeezing around Mage's waist and his ass squeezed around his cock. Mage moaned in his sleep, which made Kunu ride him harder, hoping to take all of him before he woke.

Kunu grit his teeth when he approached the base of Mage's cock, his own member twitching and his ass clenching tighter as he got close, cumming before he reached the bottom. The Pancham enjoyed the sight of his cum shooting over Mage's stomach and chest, and after a few moments of catching his breath, began moving his hips again to take him deeper.

He whimpered when he felt Mage's hand rubbing his head, forcing his face into a pleasured smile as Mage, who had been awake the entire time, pinned him beneath him. 'It was a trap!' Kunu groaned in pleasure as Mage fucked his aggressively, hilting himself inside the bear pokemon's warm ass, 'A sexy trap! Help!' No help came however, and Kunu was left at the mercy of Mage's hands rubbing his head, sending jolts of pleasure through him as hw was fucked.

Kunu cried out when he felt Mage's cock ram against his prostate. His ass squeezed Mage's cock hard as he came, and shortly after the tightness pushed Mage over the edge as well, causing him to unload into the smaller pokemon's hole, painting his insides white with thick seed. Mage sighed happily, pulling out and laying back down, now going back to sleep for real. He still had another hour before they needed to start training, and he intended to use it to rest.

Kunu was unsatisfied with this however. He wanted more, and tried to get Mage to keep going. As skilled a psychic type as he was, Mage was able to more or less turn himself off completely, making arousal impossible until he woke again. Kunu pouted, something cute enough to surely make Mage give in were he conscious. Kunu shrugged, deciding to change tactics. He would have more sex before they trained, if not with Mage than with someone else. Mage always went on about freedom and finding happiness, so that's what Kunu would do.

He managed to find it in some form after only a few minutes of walking, when he found an Espurr meditating behind a large rock. Kunu could clearly see that the calm, still pokemon before him had a erection, and a desperately throbbing one at that. Seeing such a lonely sight would be upsetting enough, but the fact that the Espurr was doing nothing to try and please himself was baffling.

Kunu decided he would help the poor psychic pokemon achieve release and went over to him. The Espurr sensed his approached, but showed no sign of it. He didn't sense any malice from him, and saw no reason to worry. That is, until he felt a pair of soft, warm lips wrap around his stiff cock. Kunu heard a distant thud, but didn't really notice it. He had no idea that it was the complete obliteration of an entire acre of trees some miles away triggered by the Espurr losing focus. Thankfully the Espurr had been prepared enough to direct the unimaginable well of psychic energy towards a location without any pokemon or animals in it, and only non-pokemon plantlife had been hurt.

The Espurr was meditating to avoid losing control of the psychic power it was always holding back. It had been making no attempt to please itself because it feared that pleasure would cause it to lose control, as indeed it was for every second that this foolish Pancham sucked him off. He couldn't open his mouth or communicate telepathically, fearing that this too would cause him to lose control, and so remained perfectly still as he was sucked off.

He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved when Kunu removed his mouth, but it only got worse after that. Kunu ground his soft ass against the Espurr's stiff cock before lining it up to his ass and pushing his hips back, making the Espurr penetrate him. The crater that now replaced an acre of forest was deepened by another burst of psychic energy that escaped his control as he felt the pleasure of the Pancham's tight ass squeezing his cock.

'Just relax and enjoy, I'll make sure nothing bad happens.' Mage communicated with him telepathically. That much psychic energy rushing out at once had caught his attention even in his shut off state, and now he had a psychic hold on the Espurr's powers. Even if he completely let go, Mage would prevent any damage. The Espurr could sense Mage's power and knew he could afford to trust him. 'Thank you.' He replied before making his first actual movements in over two days, leaning forward and gripping Kunu's shoulders as he began to thrust his hips into the other pokemon desperate to cum for the first time in years.


	23. Chapter 23

For the fifth time in a row, Mage woke up to a chorus of, 'A-ah~! Harder!' 'F-fuck! So tight~! Take it all you bear slut!' 'H-hey, don't call me a sl-AH! Right there! Don't fucking stop!' He didn't mind, really. He was glad the two of them were getting along, and was especially glad that Maidanshi, the Espurr that had joined them the previous week, was feeling comfortable enough to actually cut loose and enjoy sex.

He had trained hard with Mage and Kunu, and had developed a stronger control of his power than almost any Espurr in the world. In fact, Mage was pretty sure he was close to his evolution already, but didn't tell him so, wanting it to be a nice surprise for the sexy little psychic type. He opened his eyes, seeing Maidanshi fucking Kunu doggy style nearby. He was surprisingly dominant for being such a small pokemon, possibly he was finally letting out a lot of pent up frustration. Kunu certainly didn't seem to mind, relishing his ass being smacked until it was bright red; and as much as he claimed to hate being called a bear slut, Mage could sense his arousal whenever he was called one.

"Mind sharing?" Mage asked, letting them know he was awake. Maidanshi stopped just long enough to move Kunu over to Mage, forcing his head down onto his morning wood, 'Suck Master off!' He ordered, Kunu sucking hard and bobbing his head along Mage's solid length immediately as Maidanshi picked up the pace again, forcing his member deeper into the Pancham's ass.

Mage moaned, placing a hand on the back of Kunu's head and forcing it to move faster along his length as he moaned from Maidanshi finding and assaulting his prostate hard. Mage grinned, using a psychic trick he'd learned to connect himself and Kunu mentally. The result was Mage being able to feel all the pleasure Kunu did from being fucked, and Kunu feeling all the pleasure Mage did from being deep-throated.

Kunu's groan of pleasure as he came was muffled by Mage's cock. Maidanshi moaned loudly as Kunu's walls squeezed around his cock tighter, thrusting in harder to reach his limit and cumming into him with Mage, though the Pancham was unconscious by the time they had both unloaded into him and filled up both of his holes. Mage levitated Kunu down to the ground nearby so he could rest, and brought Maidanshi closer.

The Espurr kissed Mage happily before he was pushed against the ground roughly. Mage got above him and thrust down into the smaller psychic type, moaning in unison with him as he fucked Maidanshi into the ground, quite literally. Mage groaned, once again using his psychic link ability to connect to his pokemon, letting Maidanshi feel the pleasure he was getting from fucking him, while he felt the pleasure of being fucked.

They both lasted a little longer with the psychic pleasure link connecting them than Kunu had, if only by a few minutes. Soon both of them were crying out in bliss as they came together. They sat down, panting and in need of rest before they woke Kunu for the day's training. 'Up and at'em, time to train!' Kunu shouted, standing up as though he hadn't just been fucked silly. 'How?!' Maidanshi questioned with a groan as he got up.

The three of them began their daily training, which today took them into an extremely hot and bright rocky area. Their training attracted the attention of a wild pokemon, a Helioptile. What really got the little electric type pokemon interested was how Maidanshi, and Espurr, was controlling his powers. It was known quite well by most all pokemon that Espurr were quiet and reserved, always afraid that they might hurt someone or something with their powers, and here Maidanshi was rushing around, hollering excitedly as he levitated and destroyed large boulders with all the restraint of a Primeape with a shotgun.

The Helioptile had just decided to go out and talk to the pokemon when Mage appeared behind him, having been sensing him since he had started watching. The Helioptile squeaked in surprise, retreating for a moment before he saw Mage's non-threatening expression. "Can I help you?" He asked. 'U-um, yes miss,' He said, assuming that Mage was a female, 'You see, I've been trying to evolve for awhile now, but I haven't been able to find a sun stone anywhere. I tried just training really hard, but that didn't work. I guess I should have known that I couldn't actually evolve without the stone, but I was desperate, and hoping that maybe you could help me?'

"Oh I certainly could and will," Mage said, "But first, I need two things from you." 'Of course, anything you want!' The Helioptile said excitedly, "Firstly, I need you to understand that you don't need to evolve to be powerful. I trained a Rattata that could slay a Garidos if he so chose, and indeed once did. If you've been training so hard you thought that it might let you evolve without a stone then you're already quite strong, if in spirit if nothing else. I can sense it, all the strength of the average Heliolisk already circulating through you. Granted, evolution would certainly give you a spike in power, but would it really be as satisfying as earning it through training?"

In all the time that the Helioptile had been training, and he'd been training for a long time, he hadn't thought about this. He supposed he was quite strong, he had his own territory here, which no other Helioptile ever got until they had evolved. He'd been so focused on the goal of evolution that he'd forgotten what he even wanted it for now. 'What's the second thing you need from me?' He asked curiously, though now he was starting to rethink what he had asked for.

Mage grinned, showing his slowly hardening member to the Helioptile, "For you to make up for calling me 'miss' a second ago~"


	24. Chapter 24

Mage and his pokemon would soon be leaving the Kalos region. It had been fun, but he felt that he had seen all he wanted to of it, and there wasn't much left. The idea of checking out the Alola region, which he hadn't even known existed for awhile, was an exciting one. Still, he was willing to loom around awhile longer to find another pokemon first. He'd caught four pokemon everywhere else after all, and didn't want to lose his streak, so he and his pokemon would remain here in the Kalos region for a little while longer.

As Mage had suspected, Maidanshi had evolved into a beautiful Meowstic. He'd grown taller with his luxurious silky blue fur and long tail in the middle of a battle with Talagu, the Helioptile that had decided to join them. Mage had told him that he could stop after just sucking him off, but by that point the electric type had been intrigued and had wanted more. Mage, Kunu, and Maidanshi had been more than willing to give him a lot more, and after that, he didn't think he could handle not going with them.

He'd also decided against evolution. Mage had gotten him a sun stone, with his powers it had been a simple matter to sense and teleport to one, but Talagu had decided against it. He liked his current form, and had only been seeking out evolution because he felt he needed to in order to be happy and be strong. Now that Mage had proven to him that he didn't need evolution for either of those things, he hardly saw a point to it.

Mage was glad for this, as Talagu's current form was much cuter than he would be as a Heliolisk. When Maidanshi had requested an hour or two alone with Kunu, and for Kunu's hands to be tied behind his back during it all, as a reward for his evolution, Mage and Kunu had both agreed, and Mage had decided to pass the time with Talagu, the second reptilian bottom Mage had ever had.

Talagu laid on his back, Mage kissing him affectionately and moving his hands sensually along the Helioptile's body, massaging and groping him. Mage moved closer as his member grew stiff, Talagu taking it into his mouth eagerly and sucking on it happily, his tongue swirling around his tip before he began to bob his head up and down. He was by no means a pro, but his mouth felt amazing, and the feeling was enhanced by how cute his little Helioptile face looked as it moved up and down his cock, occasionally letting out a small shock that made Mage shudder and grit his teeth as he tried not to instantly cum.

After a good few minutes of this Mage thrust hard into Talagu's throat and game hard into it, groaning happily as he did so. Talagu swallowed a good deal of it, but couldn't hold all of Mage's hot white seed, and had to let some of it spill out and pour down his chin and onto his body. Talagu smiled, rubbing the warm cum into his scales and grinning at how quickly Mages cock grew hard again from the sight of this.

Mage stood up, picking Talagu up with him as he lined his member up to the smaller pokemon's tight hole. He shuddered, still getting a little anxious about taking Mage's cock even now that his times in the sack with the Gardevoir were in the double digits. Mage found it cute, though not as cute as the whimper and moan when he jerked his hips up and penetrated the electric type.

Talagu held onto Mage tightly, moaning as he felt Mage's psychic grip on his ears, which were remarkably sensitive and intense pleasure centers when touched the right way. Having found that right way, and knowing how to time his psychic touches so they occurred in unison with his thrusts into Talagu, Mage slowly reduced the Helioptile into a pile of moaning, drooling putty in the first ten minutes. Not that Mage had any intention of stopping just because Talagu was barely conscious.

Their celebration of Maidanshi's evolution went on for about two hours, which cut into their training time a smidge, and so Mage decided to give them the day off from it so they could explore the area. They began looking around a rocky area that none of them had ever been to before when Mage's senses caught something. A nearby pokemon seemed to be in distress, but he was confused.

Judging from what Mage was sensing, nearby was one rather large and powerful pokemon and three smaller pokemon who, even working together, wouldn't be able to come close to beating the larger pokemon. What confused Mage was that it was the large pokemon that appeared to be in distress, until he sensed what kinds of pokemon they were, and which point it began to make sense again.

Goodra, powerful as they were, could very often be extremely timid around other pokemon despite their power, only really showing their strength in trainer battles, in life or death scenarios, or when other pokemon were being picked on, and so the three Furfrou had thought that they could exploit this to get food and territory from the slime covered dragon type, who was meekly allowing it to happen.

Not approving of this in the slightest, Mage teleported the three of them into the center of a town on the other side of the region. He was sure that they'd have plenty of food and space when they were inevitably caught by humans. The Goodra turned to Mage in surprise, 'Oh thank you! I've never been very good at sticking up for myself. Is there any way I can repay you?' He asked.

Mage nodded, "You can let me teach you how." He said kindly, though he already had the growing suspicion that he'd be doing a lot more than that with this dragon when all was said and done.


	25. Chapter 25

Mage and his Kalos pokemon had packed up and gone to the Alola region. They hadn't seen much of it yet, but from what they had seen, it looked wonderful. Lamai, the Goodra they had taken in back in their last days in the Kalos region, certainly liked it, but perhaps that wasn't saying much. Lamai seemed to like just about everything he came across so long as it wasn't being mean. He had especially taken a liking to sex, which Mage thought wonderful so long as they weren't in public; as the poor dear didn't seem to be able to tell when one should and shouldn't fuck their master, and it took him awhile to absorb that in the middle of a crowded street was not an appropriate time.

Still, Mage was glad to have him around. He was big and strong, only getting stronger the longer he trained with Mage. Plus it was nice to have at least one other top around in a group. Mage wouldn't have any problem traveling with four different pokemon he was expected to top, but having another one there to help him take care of them was a big help. Talagu and Maidanshi had been a little hesitant of Lamai at first, until they saw Kunu riding his self-lubricating dragon cock with reckless abandon.

As it turned out, the slime wasn't that big problem, as so long as Lamai didn't think he was in any sort of danger, his slime wouldn't actually stick to anything, and acted instead as the exact opposite: lubrication. This realization had made things quite a bit easier on them all. Mage grunted as he woke to the feeling of Lamai's weight on top of him and the Goodra's cock pushing hard into his ass, hitting deep as usual.

Lamai was fine with however the others wanted to do it, but his favorite position was to lay completely on the partner so they couldn't move from under him and drill their ass with powerful thrusts. Mage couldn't tell without mind reading if it was a power fantasy or just aggressive cuddling, and didn't really mind either way, letting Lamai rail him against the ground as hard as he liked.

And he did like it hard, harder than Mage had expected for how nice and gentle he was most of the time. Mage gripped the ground, groaning loudly as Lamai's large cock stretched his ass a little more with each thrust, forcing itself deeper as it worked its way to the base, not stopping or slowing, gaining more force with each jerk of the large, slimy dragon's hips.

Mage's own member throbbed against the ground in desperate need of attention it couldn't get in this position, something Maidanshi took care of. He'd learned how to do Mage's mental link trick, and copied it now as Kunu and Talagu gave him a double blowjob, letting Mage feel their skilled, soft mouths and tongues on his cock as Maidanshi got to feel the massive dragon cock pounding his ass like it wanted to break it.

Maidanshi came first, less used to such intense pleasure. Talagu and Kunu held their mouths open as they got a face and mouthful of hot psychic type cum. Kunu pinned Talagu beneath him, kissing him heatedly so they could share Maidanshi's cum as the psychic type lined his cock up to Kunu's soft ass. Meanwhile, Mage's ass squeezed Lamai's cock tighter as he came, groaning as he reached his speak and formed a small cum puddle beneath him.

The tightness made Lamai moan in pleasure, picking up the pace hard. His cock had already found Mage's prostate, and now hammered away roughly at Mage's poor button making the Gardevoir clench tighter around him with each thrust until Lamai reached his limit, unloading a flood of extremely thick, gooey seed into Mage's ass. Mage was always more full than he thought he'd be taking Lamai's slimy cum, and he loved it.

After getting cleaned off (which led to more sex, which required being cleaned off again) they went exploring through the region. After some looking around, they found themselves in a rather icy and cold area. Lamai held onto Talagu, as the Goodra's slime prevented him from getting too cold, and coating Talagu in it gave him the same effect. Maidanshi and Kunu had their fur, and Mage had force of will and psychic power to prevent himself from freezing.

'What an odd group to find in a place like this.' Mage turned to the source of the voice. He had heard of Alolan pokemon, but that didn't make him less surprised to see the white furred icy Vulpix before him. "What a cute pokemon for me to stumble across." Mage said with a grin. The Alolan Vulpix giggled, 'Flattery? Not used to that. Mostly people just challenge me and hope to defeat me.'

"Well, I likely could do that." He said, looking over his pokemon, "But if I just have my pokemon wail on you, you're much less likely to join us in bed." A spot of redness formed on the Alolan Vulpix's white furred cheeks, 'What a naughty Gardevoir. I take it you're some kind of pokemon group that travels without humans?' "Of sorts. I'm the first pokemon trainer who's also a pokemon, and I'd love to have a pokemon like you with me. I'm rather low on ice types you see, and having one so cute and innocent is too enticing to resist."

The Alola Vulpix grinned, 'So you wish for me to join you is it? Well, I can't say I'm not interested.' He said, his eyes on Kunu like a hunter eyeing prey, 'But you should know, even if I look it, I'm by no means innocent~' "Even better." Mage said, his pokemon wholeheartedly agreeing.


	26. Chapter 26

'Wake up Master~' The soothing voice made it impossible for Mage to resist, and he opened his eyes to see an innocent smile from Korisun, the Alolan Vulpix they had convinced to join them a few days ago. Since joining them, Korisun had gotten into Mage and his pokemon's grove of training hard and fucking harder just fine, developing his ice type attacks and proving to be a great top and bottom. True to his word, the little ice fox pokemon was anything but innocent, but he certainly looked the part, always filling Mage with the urge to corrupt him, a game that Korisun seemed to enjoy as it happened.

Mage got up, pulling Korisun close and beginning to feel up his soft, ever cool body. Korisun played along, squirming uncomfortably, 'M-Master, what are you doing?' He asked, Mage grinning, "Just having a little fun~ Just relax~" he purred, his hands tracing down to Korisun's member, stroking it gently. Mage could sense Korisun's desire to just let Mage stroke him off, but that wasn't how this game went, and so he jumped away, 'D-don't!' He said.

Mage smirked, "Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way~" 'H-hard way?' Korisun questioned. Mage used psychic, pulling Korisun over in front of him with his tail raised, his face to the ground, and his ass in the air. Mage gave the Alolan Vulpix's ass a hard smack, making him whimper, 'p-please, don't do this, please stop!' He begged. "Sorry, you're too cute for your own good~"

Mage lined himself up to Korisun's ass, thrusting hard into him as he held onto his hips. He grunted, both from the tightness of the smaller pokemon, and from the pleasing mix of warmth and coolness that enveloped his cock as he pushed into Korisun's well used hole. Korisun grit his teeth, resisting the urge to moan so he could keep up the game, 'I-it hurts! Stop!' He pleaded.

"What was that?" Mage questioned, "I think it was, 'fuck my tiny ass like the whore I am'. If you insist~" 'N-no please I-AH!' He cried out as Mage jerked his hips down hard, forcing more of his cock into the ice type. With just a few more powerful thrusts, Mage was hilted inside of Korisun, the Alolan Vulpix's ass squeezing his cock so tight that Mage feared making any movement at all would make them both cum. To test this, he gave another hard thrust, the pokemon beneath him yelping as Mage's cock hit his prostate, triggering Korisun's climax.

Mage groaned, pulling out before he came as well and turning Korisun around, cumming hard onto his face. Korisun groaned in delight as his white furred face was painted even whiter by Mage's cum, the thick hot seed feeling amazing against his naturally cold body. He licked his lips, grinning, 'Was that good enough to earn a little time on top~?' He asked hopefully. "Definitely, so long as you don't mind m joining you~"

'Not at all, let's go.' Korisun said, exiting the tent with Mage. Lamai was on top of Kunu, drilling his ass hard. Talagu was busy feeding on sunlight, which just left Maidanshi., who was meditating nearby. Mage grabbed him with psychic, pulling him over to him and Korisun. Maidanshi grinned, 'What's all this?' In answer, Mage pushed him onto his fours and thrust into his mouth as Korisun placed his front legs on the Meowstic's back and thrust into his ass.

Maidanshi moaned around Mage's cock, sucking on it as Korisun moved his hips, thrusting his chilling cock deeper into his warm, furry hole. It was an oddly satisfying feeling he found, and moved his hips more to take him even deeper inside. Mage and Korisun found a rhythm together and thrust into Maidanshi in sync, pushing their cocks deeper into the fuzzy psychic type between them.

Korisun, not having the best endurance, as he'd only been with the group for a few days, came first. He reached his limit after a few solid minutes of fucking Maidanshi's tight, warm hole. Groaning happily, he unloaded oddly cold seed into the Meowstic's ass, making him shudder and groan as he got a mouthful of hot seed from Mage before cumming himself from Mage using psychic to stroke his cock.

'It was such a good idea to come with you guys~' Korisun said for the fourth time since joining them. Fun as it was, they did still have to start training eventually. When Lamai and Kunu finished and everyone had eaten, they went out into the fields to train for the day. During his meditation, Mage sensed something that didn't sit well with him. He understood that some pokemon were subservient to humans, and he didn't mind this so long as the pokemon was actually okay with it; as indeed they usually were.

But he could sense the fear and pain in the Mudsdale on the ranch some ways away. His senses found the pokemon while it was waiting for its master to come to it for a ride. If he was too slow, he would be sent into the wild or sold off to someone terrible. If he were too fast and the rider fell off, he would be killed. Mage would have none of this, and so connected mentally with the Mudsdale to speak with him psychically.

Mage explained who he was and how they were communicating to prevent the Mudsdale from panicking, then asked him if he would like to join him. He wouldn't have to fear punishment unless he was cruel towards the other pokemon, which Mage highly doubted he would be. The Mudsdale was all too eager to accept, and Mage got up, telling his pokemon to keep training while he teleported off to deal with something.


	27. Chapter 27

Mage's other pokemon had been a little surprised when Mage suddenly left during training, and even more surprised when he returned a few minutes later on top of a Mudsdale. He promised the pokemon he would only ever ride him if he was okay with it, but had asked if it was okay for him to be sitting on top of him as though he were riding him when he teleported them back to the others for added effect. The Mudsdale had agreed, and both of them had cracked up at the expression of Mage's pokemon's faces when they saw him.

It had now been roughly a week since Lutor had joined them. It had taken less than a day for him to learn about all the sexual activities the pokemon got up to, figuring it out right around the time Kunu walked up and asked the Mudsdale how much of his cock he thought he could fit inside of him. Mage had made it clear that Lutor didn't have to join in on their fun if he didn't want to, and almost uniquely among pokemon that joined Mage, he actually agreed to this and refrained from joining them.

For awhile that is. One can only listen and watch a group six pokemon fucking constantly for so long before they start getting both curious and hard up. Mage sensed his interest the moment Lutor felt it, but didn't bring it up until the pokemon himself did. 'I was thinking...' Lutor said to Mage, 'You guys are always having so much fun together, and I was wondering..' He was having trouble finding the right words.

"Would you like to try it out?" Mage asked, saving Lutor the struggle. He nodded, 'Just with you for now so I can see what it's like.' "Of course." Mage said with a smile, leading Lutor away from the other pokemon, all busily rutting like no tomorrow. When they were far away enough from the group that Lutor felt comfortable, Mage got behind him and licked his lips, leaning his head down and dragging his tongue across the Mudsdale's large balls.

Lutor groaned at this, shifting as he felt Mage's tongue lick along his balls several times before sucking on them. They were too big for Mage to actually take completely in his mouth, but even without doing so Lutor was moaning from the pleasure of it, his length growing hard. Mage's eyes widened when he saw the length of Lutor's cock, bigger than the Blitzle Reshoku's cock he'd taken in the past, which had been the biggest he'd ever had and even that had taken quite a lot of strain to fit.

Mage took a breath to calm himself. He was a Gardevoir. He could handle this. He got down beneath Lutor and began licking and sucking along his cock, making sure it was nice and wet all over. It leaked precum as Lutor enjoyed the oral treatment, and Mage eagerly used his hands to spread the cum over Lutor's shaft to lubricate it more. Knowing he was gonna need to be lubricated himself for this, he teleported to the others, using his psychic to continue spreading Lutor's pre over his cock so the Mudsdale wouldn't notice Mage wasn't there.

Lamai happily buried his tongue as deeply inside Mage's ass as possible, lubricating it with his saliva and slime. Once it was slick enough, Mage teleported back to Lutor, who never noticed a thing, and got in position, lining his ass up to the larger pokemon's cock. "Now when you're ready, just thrust your hips for-" Evidently Lutor was ready, because he jerked his hips forward hard, burying several inches of his overly thick cock inside of Mage's ass, stretching it more than Lamai or Reshoku ever had.

Mage wanted to scream from how intense the mixture of pleasure and pain was as Lutor kept moving his hips, thrusting his massive cock deeper with each movement, but feared that doing so would frighten him or make him think he was hurting him, and so forced his sounds to stay quieter. Mage gripped the ground tighter as Lutor happily destroyed his ass, 'so tight, so fucking tight~' He groaned. He'd mated before, but never had anal, nor had he ever done it with a male.

Mage was glad he was enjoying himself, and cried out as he came violently, squeezing even tighter. Before Lutor was done, Mage came twice more, and Lutor wasn't even fully hilted in him by that point. When Lutor finally did hilt his rod inside of Mage's feminine ass, bottoming out near instantly and cumming hard deeper inside of Mage than he'd ever taken it before, he blacked out from the overwhelming pleasure.

Lutor, having discovered how amazing this felt, immediately rushed back to the others to join them. Mage woke some time later, his ass more, not that he minded that. They had lost the daylight, and there was no sense trying to get them to train through the night, not with how whipped up and horny they all were now. Mage teleported to the nearby town to get supplies, as all his pokemon were bound to feel like crap the next morning.

A he walked through the town though, he spotted something. Mage was well aware of what prostitutes were, and he knew full well that occasionally pokemon took up the job as well, he'd considered doing it himself in darker times when he was a Kirlia. So the sight of the male Alolan Meowth sitting at the edge of an alleyway dressed up like a female with make up and a dress wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the degree of hatred and bitterness coming from him.

When a pokemon whored themselves out, it was either because their tamer needed money or because they wanted sex, but it was clear that neither was the case here. Searching through the Alolan Meowth's mind, Mage discovered that the pokemon's tamer had released him, sold him away to a business as collateral. His tamer had bailed from the region without a second thought to the Alolan Meowth, who'd been put to work.

Mage entertained the thought of tracking the dumbass down and getting a little revenge for this poor pokemon as he walked over to him and made him an offer that he couldn't refuse.


	28. Chapter 28

Baikune, the Alolan Meowth that Mage had taken in, had been more than willing to go with Mage once he had proved that he could protect him. When the people who technically 'owned' him came after Mage and Baikune, Kunu alone sent them all running. Upon seeing a Pancham that was perhaps even shorter than himself lift an Avalugg and send it flying at its trainers, Baikune was inspired to train and become strong as well, though only did so after Mage found him an everstone. As much trouble as his looks had caused him, he was still proud of them, and didn't want to lose them by evolving.

Once set to training, he steadily started getting stronger, as all of Mage's pokemon eventually did. By the end of his first week of training he could cut through thick trees with his fury swipes, by the end of his second week he was keeping up with Kunu in sparring. And in all that time, all the pokemon were needing to resist the urge to fuck him several times a day.

Because of the scenario in which they found him, none of them were shocked to find that he was hesitant to join in their sex. Like Lutor he actually meant it when he said this, but unlike Lutor he didn't seem to be bothered by the constant sex going on around him that he wasn't a part of. Perhaps his previous work involving sex had desensitized him to it Mage thought, making it easy for him to not be bothered or stirred up by it. Mage could control himself through willpower and meditation, and even he found himself staring at the dark cat pokemon's sexy ass whenever the opportunity came up.

No one brought this up to him, not wanting him to feel like he had to do anything with them, but it was getting more and more obvious that they were drooling all over him. He seemed to actually enjoy it at first, until it started interfering with training. Other pokemon started losing sparring matches and races with him as they became distracted by his body, and even ended up slacking in their personal training as well.

Baikune sighed, 'You guys really can't handle me not joining, can you?' "Of course we can, right guys?" Mage said, earning only a slight murmur of non-committal agreement from the other pokemon. Baikune chuckled at this, 'Relax, it's not a big deal. I just have a rule. I promised myself I would do anything sexy with anyone for a full month, that way I know they aren't just with me for the ass.' Baikune slashed his claws, cleaving a distant tree into splinters, 'I doubt you guys are. And if you are, then the effort you've gone to deserves a reward in and of itself. It's been about a month now anyway.'

Baikune took Mage by the hand and lead him into the tent. He had Mage sit down, and laid back in front of him, bringing his soft feet/paws to Mage's cock, making the Gardevoir moan as his cock was stroked by them. Mage had tried not to think about how skilled Baikune probably was at pleasing people, thinking it would be wrong to want to feel pleasure from skills the pokemon got on a job that had made his life awful. Baikune, on the other hand, seemed to think that the sexual skills he'd learned were the one good thing he'd gotten from the job.

His feet gripped Mage's cock harder, stroking him faster as his tail curled around the base, gently stroking their two. Mage moaned, enjoying how soft his fur was and how well his feet and tail stroked his member. Baikune had Mage cumming in a matter of minutes, covering his tail and feet. Showing off his flexibility, Baikune dutifully licked himself clean of cum before laying back with his legs spread wide for Mage.

Mage pounced on him, thrusting into his tight, warm ass aggressively. He'd planned on going slow and gentle, as he felt that Baikune was probably sick of people fucking him roughly, but from what Mage could sense, Baikune actually preferred it that way. Mage stood up, turning Baikune around and reaching around his body. He gripped the feline pokemon's cock and began to stroke it as he thrust up into him.

This was something Baikune wasn't used to. Most of the people he'd serviced had been trying to convince themselves they were fucking a female, or had actually believed that he was one, and so his cock hadn't been touched, even by himself, in quite awhile. It throbbed and twitched in Mage's hand as he jerked it hard in rhythm with his thrusts, making Baikune cum with him.

The two pokemon sat down, panting to catch their breath as they listened to the moaning coming from outside the tent. "I think.. you caused.. an orgy out there." Baikune rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, because that wouldn't have happened even if I hadn't agreed to join in.' He said. "Fair point." Mage admitted, teleporting them out of the tent to join the others.

It was a long, lustful night. The next morning though, they trained extra hard to make up for the time they lost sleeping in, and did so by training in a hot, sandy area. As they did, Mage sensed a bigger pocket of lust than he'd ever sensed anywhere else, save for his actual home where his harem was. Following it, he found a den of Salandit and their mistress Salazzle.

Roughly ten different Salandit were watching one on top of a flat stone with the mistress Salazzle riding him aggressively hard. He wondered by they weren't all joining in, as he understood it, even when trying to breed the Salazzle never took just one lover at a time. Doing a bit of mind reading, he learned that the Salandit she was riding wasn't being rewarded, but punished. He'd tried to flee the harem. What's more, she'd tried to take one of the other Salandit with him.

He'd been turned in by the other Salandit, who'd evidently been more afraid of the Salazzle than caring for his fellow Salandit. Now he was being punished both for disobedience and for being gay, neither of which Mage could accept. One hypnosis caused all ten Salandit to drop unconscious to the ground, and psychic lifted the Salazzle off the Salandit, who didn't ask questions and immediate fled from the flat rock and hid behind Mage as he send the pokemon's former mistress spiraling through the sand.

'Oh thank you!' The Salandit said, clutching Mage's leg and not seeming to notice that his member was still rock solid. "Here," Mage said, "Let me help you with that~"

* * *

 **Come on pokemon, you had a pokedex entry directly mention harems. You wanted there to be porn of this pokemon, didn't you?**


	29. Chapter 29

Tokkek, the Salandit that Mage had rescued from his abusive Salazzle mistress, had taken quite well to Mage's harem. He'd been expecting a pokemon who'd just been being punished with painful sex to be a bit iffy about joining in on their fun, but quite the opposite; he seemed more eager than Kunu had been. He seemed to keep score on how many times he could make someone in the group cum throughout the day, his record being sixteen for making everyone cum at least twice in a day. He was good better with his tongue and mouth than Baikune was, which led to several of what they called tongue battles to prove who had the more skilled one, but to everyone else just looked like they were passionately making out.

Either way, Tokkek was enjoying himself, and so Mage was happy. He was thinking it was about time to return to the main harem again. There wasn't anywhere else he wanted to go, and so it was finally time to return home with eight new sexy pokemon. Tokkek was excited for this, though wanted a round with Mage first before they returned, which Mage was more than willing to provide.

Mage would never be understand how some pokemon were able to take so much pleasure from sucking someone else off that they came, but wasn't about to argue, letting Tokkek's tongue wrap around his cock, stroking him with it as his lips sealed around it to suck him, making him feel like he was being jerked and sucked off at the same time, and still not getting as much pleasure from it as Tokkek seemed to be.

Mage used psychic to help the reptilian pokemon move his head up and down his shaft, helping him take it deeper into his throat. The pokemon was only slightly smaller than Talagu, so not the smallest to ever take Mage's cock, Mauso still had that prize on lockdown and likely always would, but he still got a little nervous whenever a smaller pokemon tried to take all of his cock, worried that he would end up hurting them. He supposed that's how his pokemon felt when he had tried taking all of Reshoku's cock. Now he understood.

Tekkek's small, slick hands rubbed and massaged Mage's balls as his mouth worked over his cock, making him moan louder as his member leaked precum for the little lizard pokemon to swallow. He sucked harder, hoping to get a real flood of it to drink soon. His efforts paid off, and in just another minute Mage came, groaning as he unloaded several thick ropes of cum into Tekkek's mouth and throat that he eagerly swallowed, his member throbbing and cumming from the thrill he got out of it.

Baikune pulled Tekkek over to him, demanding another challenge of tongue skill immediately. Tekkek accepted, laying on his back as Baikune's lips pressed against his and their tongues began battling for dominance, Baikune's member rubbing against Tokkek's ass before penetrating it hard. Mage smiled as he watched that, wondering if the two pokemon would form some relationship together like a few of his other pokemon had. He hoped so, as he found it cute and loved the idea of his pokemon having someone within the harem that they truly loved.

This thought made him pause as he wondered if there was anyone in his harem that he truly love above all others. Mauso came to mind of course, but while he loved his little sex mouse to pieces, it wasn't as deep as Akamina and Futao loved each other. Next his thoughts turned to Sedor, a thought which made his face burn slightly, blushing as he wondered if the Kirlia might also wonder about such things.

Shaking his head to clear of such thoughts, he waited for Baikune and Tekkek to finish their fun, then used teleport to bring them all home. As always, it had been improved from the last time he saw it, and his new pokemon all dropped their jaws at the sight of the place. 'We live here?' Kunu asked. Mage nodded, "Wait until you see the inside~" Mage said, taking them inside.

It didn't take long for everyone to break off to meet the older pokemon. Kunu went off the moment he saw Maku and Galsa. The Pancham immediately went over to the other two bear cub like pokemon and demanded sex. Not ones to ask questions when a sexy pokemon demanded pleasure, they immediately began double teaming Kunu, making him feel right at home.

Tekkek and Baikune were lured away by Sekugi and Taneko, Talagu by Belgur, Maidanshi by Lorsu, Lutor by Corum and Venspe, Lamai by Docep, and Korisun by Kayug. Mage smiled as he saw his old and new pokemon all getting along together happily. His grin grew wider when Mauso and Sedor came over to greet him, the Ratatta jumping into his arms for a kiss before dropping down to the ground to lick at his cock before he even said hello. Sedor gave him an affectionate hug and deep kiss, using his foot to push Mauso's head down more on Mage's cock, making him moan into the kiss.

"How have things been here?" Mage asked. "Wonderful, we've been winning contests once a week now, and are basically just killing time until the Grand Festival. We're gonna kill it~" "I'll bet you will, and you just wait until after~" Mage purred, using psychic to slap the Kirlia's ass. He blushed at this, making Mage smile and kiss him again. "Any new evolutions while I was gone?" "No, everyone's been preventing their evolutions until you got back. They all wanted you to be there to see it."

Mage thought about this, "How about sometime next week we take everyone who wants to evolve, and make sure everyone evolves by sundown that day?" "If anyone can pull it off, it's us." Sedor said. "That includes you~" Mage added. "M-me? I'm fine as a-" Sedor started to say, stopping when Mage gave him the 'really, you're gonna try and lie to a mind reader?' face. "Okay, okay, I'll be there for it to." He said, Mage nodding.

Mauso moaned as he swallowed Mage's cum, sucking for a few moment's after that to get every last drop, "Good, now help me fuck this Rattata into oblivion~"

Mage's intense training and sparring paid off. At dawn, Reim, Faitak, Maku, Sedor, Sekugi, Taneko, Konui, Leyru, Reshoku, Lorsu, Galsa, and Kunu all lined up in the training area for Mage to help them evolve one by one. He had Maku, Galsa, and Kunu spare in a three way battle. Faitak sparred Konui, Taneko with Reshoku, and Sekugi against Leyru, and Lorsu meditating and training mentally. Mage took Reim first to help him evolve.

Humans used their trading machines to evolve Kadabras, but Mage was pretty sure he could find a way around this with a little psychic power and a thunder stone to simulate the charge the machine would give him during a trading process. It took about two hours of concentrated meditation, but when Mage let out the stores energy and allowed it to pass through Reim's body, the Kadabra began to glow, growing taller and taking his final form as an Alakazam.

Next was Sedor. All he needed was a dawn stone, and while he could have gotten one at any time, he had been purposefully avoiding doing so, not wanting to evolve without Mage there to see it. They teleported away, finding a stone and returning home so Sedor could evolve there. He seemed nervous to actually touch the stone, and Mage supposed he could understand why. It was a big leap to evolve, especially if it was an item triggered evolution.

"I'll admit," Mage said, "I'm gonna miss seeing you trapes around in that Kirlia skirt. You were right about me having a type." Mage said, squeezing Sedor's ass, making the feminine pokemon blush deeper. "We could have some fun before I evolve," Sedor offered, "Just one more time while I'm still a Kirlia?" Mage smiled, "I'd love to." He said, pulling Sedor down onto the bed and kissing him lovingly.

Mage really did love Sedor's Kirlia form. He hated that he didn't want it to change, but he was already rock solid just from the kiss. Sedor moved down, taking out Mage's stiff member and stroking it gently, licking along the length of it delicately and swirling his tongue around the tip, kissing it. He sealed his lips around it and lowered his head, bobbing it up and down Mage's cock.

Mage moaned, watching his cute little Kirlia's head move along his cock, taking it effortlessly thanks to tons of practice. Sedor looked back at Mage with lustful eyes as he sucked his cock, a look that made Mage's member twitch inside of Sedor's throat as he took him down to the base, making him cum after only another few moments inside of his throat.

Sedor took it all, swallowing it as he moved forward to be straddling Mage, his ass rubbing gently against the Gardevoir's cock. Mage moaned, moving his hands to Sedor's hips and pulling them down slowly, pushing into the Kirlia's ass. Sedor's walls squeezed Mage's cock perfectly, feeling wonderful around his cock like always. How he had such a balance between being tight enough to feel amazing without being so tight that too much effort was required, Mage didn't know, and had a genuine suspicion that his pokemon was using his psychic powers to create the effect.

Regardless, his legs locked underneath Mage's waist, his arms going behind him as he moved his hips up and down, slowly taking more of the Gardevoir's rod into his warm hole. Mage resisted the urge to start aggressively fucking his lovely Kirlia for the moment, letting him keep control as he bounced on his cock faster. Mage reached over, gripping and stroking Sedor's cock as he rode him, working his way down to the base.

Sedor groaned as he was stroked, picking up the pace and riding harder, taking Mage's cock a little deeper each time until his cock hit his prostate, making him yelp and squeeze tighter around his cock. Mage moaned, thrusting up to hit Sedor's button again before he came, painting the sensitive spot white with hot cum, triggering Sedor's climax as well.

Mage lifted one of his hands, both now covered in cum, to his mouth and licked it clean while Sedor licked the other, grinning at Mage as he swallowed his own cum. After doing so, Sedor got up from Mage's member and got on his fours on the bed so Mage could take a more dominant position with him. Mage smiled, getting up and getting behind Sedor, giving his sexy little ass a hard smack.

Sedor moaned, only realizing after the fact that it was a mistake to do so, because after he did Mage began smacking his ass repeatedly, slowly turning the soft white skin red. Sedor's member throbbing from the spanking more than he was willing to admit, and it made his ass a little more sensitive when Mage thrust into him, causing him to cry out louder than he normally would have, which Mage enjoyed.

Mage pulled Sedor's hips back against his own as he thrust forward, forcing his member in harder with each thrust. Sedor moaned loudly, gripping the bed as Mage fucked him harder, enjoying his feminine body. Sedor bit his lip, wondering if Mage would like his body less after he evolved. Gallades were undoubtedly more masculine in appearance than Kirlias, and while he didn't have a problem with looking like that, he worried if Mage might. Mage had already admitted to his type being the more feminine boys, so if he stopped being a Kirlia..

Mage had sensed this thought inside of Sedor, who had probably thought Mage would be too busy enjoying the feeling of his ass around his cock to notice. He wanted to put an end to his wonderful pokemon's worries, and so he pulled out just long enough to change their position, placing Sedor on his back so Mage could kiss him passionately as he thrust into him.

Caught up in the passion of the kiss and the pleasure of being fucked, Sedor didn't notice the Mage had taken the dawn stone and touched it to his skin until he felt an incredible surge of power go through his entire body, all of which glowed bright white as he evolved, growing bigger and taking the form of a Gallade. Mage hadn't stopped moving his hips as this happened, and could now say without a shadow of a doubt that sex during evolution was nothing short of nirvana.

Sedor cried out, cumming in unison with Mage moments after the evolution was finished. Sedor panted, looking himself over. "You're beautiful." Mage told him with a smile, kissing him deeply so he would know that, feminine looking or not, Mage would always love and want him just as much as when he'd been a Kirlia.

Satisfied with this, the pokemon got up and went out to see how the evolution was going for the others. Faitak and Konui had evolved into a Machamp and a Lucario respectively, and were continuing to spare, evidently able to somehow tune out the Ursaring, Beartic, and Pangoro threesome happening nearby where Maku, Galsa, and Kunu had been sparring before their evolution, as well as the gangbang of Sekugi, who'd evolved into a Lopunny and was celebrating by attempting to pleasure everyone else who had evolved. Leyru had become a Rampardos and was currently fucking Sekugi's throat with Taneko. Lorsu had become a Gotharita and was riding Sekugi's cock as Reshoku, now a large Zebstrika, fucked the Lopunny's ass.

Mage smiled at the sight of his evolved pokemon, hoping to have a chance to 'congratulate' them all before the end of the day.

* * *

 **Full discloser, for awhile I was planning on either having Sedor also become a Gardevoir, or perhaps just stay a Kirlia, but I realized that doing that makes me no better than those bumblecunts to say all Gardevoir have to be female. As much as Gallade fucked with the perception of Gardevoir, I shouldn't blame the pokemon for something that was caused primarily by idiots who took superficial details about the designs to wild extremes. Admittedly it doesn't make any sense that Gallade can only be male, but still.**

 **Anyway, that aside, as you may have guessed already, next chapter will in fact be the last one.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yes, it's true, this is the last chapter of Gardevoir's Harem. But, let's see if we can't end this on a high note, shall we?**

* * *

"And that's it, he's won the Grand Festival!" Mage took a bow, as did the pokemon who'd been performing, Sedor, Lorsu, Konui, Leyru, and Garisu. Mage had known they would win, and the whole thing had felt a bit like a giant formality to him, but it was worth it to see how happy his performing pokemon were, especially Sedor and Lorsu, who were practically screaming from the rooftops.

Mage wasn't in his normal illusion of a human man that he used for dealing with things like this, there wasn't much point in it these days. After all, he wasn't even the only pokemon trainer who happened to also be a pokemon anymore. It was still a rarity, less than ten worldwide, but it was happening all over the place, and Mage was glad to have been the start of the whole thing.

It had begun when he and his Kanto pokemon had gone back to Kanto to finish the Pokemon League. They'd given up before beating the Champion previously, as they hadn't seen much point in proving their strength when it was clear to all who saw that they were strong. When a Rattata tanks a direct attack from a Dragonite and knocks him out with a quick attack, you're a bit beyond proving your strength at that point.

What they hadn't realized at the time, and had only recently learned, was that the Pokemon Champion was basically the highest authority of a region, able to instate new laws for the region and change existing ones, hence so many people turning up for it. Mage had always just thought it was about money or glory, but no; it was about the power one got for it. Truthfully Mage couldn't have physically cared less about power, but he was intent on leaving his mark on the world one way or another.

So they'd gone back, decimated the Elite Four, beaten every challenger, and won against the Champion. Once there, Mage put into action quite a few controversial laws, including several laws that gave pokemon more and more full rights as humans, which weren't thought of as bad by the vast majority, as most of the world already thought that most pokemon were equal to them, even above them in some cases.

No, the law that had some people nervous was the legalization of pokemon being trainers. They had to pass a competence test of course, there wasn't a chance of a Magikarp, a Ferrowseed, or any of the other not quite sentient pokemon becoming trainers, but there was already a Jinx and a Mr. Mime trainer in Kanto, a Medichan in Hoenn, and a Floatzle in Sinnoh, the three regions where Mage had been made champion and had instated the laws.

He'd grandly revealed that he was a Gardevoir after winning, and after several a few annoying conversations, everything worked out. He planned on doing the same in all the regions soon. Some people were calling it a revolution, others were calling it the end times.

Mage didn't really care about the people in the latter category, as they couldn't really do anything about it. Even if someone wanted to change it, they'd have to beat him in battle, which would be only slightly harder than challenging all three of the legendary birds at once by now. Not to mention the protests that would come up even if they did win and try to change things back. Mage's pokemon freedom plan had been cinched.

Currently he had just finished collected mega stones. Though he didn't really need them, he had thought they would be interesting to have, and so got ones for everyone in his harem who could use them, meaning Sedor, Reim, Garisu, Konui, Sekugi, Corum, Venspe, and even himself. He doubted they'd actually be able to use them; or at least he did until he decided to pay a visit to a friend.

Well, he said friend, but it was more like paying a trip to your patron deity. Even for Mage, finding Mew had been difficult, but now that his entire life was set, becoming the polar opposite to the nightmare it had been before Mew had arrived and given him advice, he needed to find and thank them even if it was the last thing he did. Thankfully, with a little help from Sedor, Lorsu, Maidanshi, and Reim, they were able to track the legendary pokemon down to their home in an unmapped forest.

Mew was floating in their sleep, waking when Mage approached. They grinned, "Guess you found me huh?" They said. Mage nodded, "I had a lot of help." He said, gesturing to his pokemon. "Ooh~ you've done well for yourself." "Never would have happened without you." Mage said. "Well, maybe not," Mew said, "But everyone needs a kick in the rear from time to time. All I did was point you in the right direction. This," Mew pointed to Mage's harem, "This is all you. And so's all the pro pokemon rights stuff. Don't think I haven't been keeping up with that. You've come a long way Mage. You deserve some kind of reward."

"Like what?" Mage asked. Mew grinned, "How about a game?" They suggested. "What kind of game?" Mage asked curiously. "Well, you've found a legendary pokemon, you're a pokemon trainer, might as well try battling me. And if you win and I'm left helpless, well then I'd be left at your mercy then, wouldn't I~" Mew's tone made Mage blush, but he wasn't sure why.

Surly Mew wasn't suggesting that they'd sleep with him if he beat them in battle, they were genderless. "Firstly," Mew said, hearing the thoughts, "Don't say 'they', I'm only one pokemon. I don't mind if you say he or she, but saying they is a little offensive. And secondly, I may be genderless, but I'm also the mother, and father, of all pokemon life in the world. I wasn't exactly sweating pokemon out back then you know."

Mew winked, lifting his tail and opening his legs slightly. Mage wasn't sure if it was the ability transform, or something even more advanced, but Mage's eyes widened as he watched Mew go from female to hermaphrodite to male in a matter of seconds, evidently capable of being any gender he wanted.

"So yeah, if you do win, I'll have more than just my mouth to reward you with. You can use as many pokemon you want, and fight however you want. If I win," Mew thought for a moment, "I'll teleport your pokemon all across the world so you have to go and find them."

Having four pokemon that could teleport across the world, not including himself, this wouldn't be too bad if he did lose. He turned to his pokemon, and all of them seemed eager to battle the legendary. Mage turned back to Mew, "Alright, we'll take your challenge." Mew smiled, teleporting them to a large, flat grass land to battle. Mage wasn't sure where it was, but there didn't appear to be any other people or pokemon anywhere around it, so they wouldn't be interrupted. "Let's begin."

Mage started with Mauso, Akamina, Futao, and Talagu, his fastest pokemon. They moved faster than Mew had been expecting, Mauso hitting him with quick attack and hyper fang, then getting back while the other three hit him with a combined thunder bolt.

Any other pokemon would be unconscious, possibly dead if his pokemon hadn't been careful, but Mew barely looked scratched. Now prepared for their speed, he began countering with psibeam.

While they used speed, Mage had Reim, Sedor, Maidanshi, and Lorsu prepare for a psychic attack, several others preparing for a physical attack afterwards. Being able to use any attack in the world, even ones that were only supposed to be used by a single pokemon, made Mew unpredictable, but he did stick to mostly psychic moves for his own convenience. He wasn't as fast as the other pokemon though, so if they stuck only to using agility, Mauso, Akamina, Futao, and Talagu were able to land several more hits before being blasted away, all knocked out in a single hit.

Luckily by that point, the psychic types were ready. As it happened, in moments of intensity, even a pokemon could mega evolve another pokemon. Reim was hovering in mega Alakazam form, and fired confusion down at Mew as Lorsu fired nightshade, Sedor, as a Mega Gallade, fired Stored Power, and Maidanshi, well, he didn't actually use an attack so much as he unloaded his entire payload of psychic energy at Mew.

The combined force of the attack was incredible. Maidanshi's attack alone could have levelled a mountain range. But not Mew it seemed. It did however temporarily stun the legendary, giving Faitak enough time to use Close Combat, jump back for Reshoku and Lutor to stampede him with brick break and volt tackle.

As Mew got up he was hit in the back by Sereka's quick attack, and knocked into the middle of Maku, Galsa, and Kunu. The three bear pokemon wailed on him with punches and slashes before backing up to triple attack with hyper beam, blizzard, and dark pulse.

Before Mew could get his barrings, two fire blast attacks hit him; one from Kayug, the other from Docep using sketch to copy the attack. Belgur, Reshoku, and Taneko all fired discharge, zapping Mew before Lamai landed on him from above, firing dragon breath down and covering Mew in his acidic acid before being blasted off, landing unconscious as Mew was hit with ice beam from Korisun and frozen long enough for Sekugi, in mega Lopunny form, to get several quick, powerful strikes in.

Sekugi and Korisun were knocked out by psychic, as were the three bear pokemon. Lutor and Reshoku got another trample in before being knocked out, then Mew was hit by future sight. Venspe, in mega Absol form, rapidly hit Mew with every slash attack that he knew, which was every slash attack. Zen head-butt from Leyru sent Mew into the air, and an aura spear from Konui in mega Lucario form sent him back down.

Upon landing, Baikune, Tekkek, and Corum, in mega Mawile form, thrashed him with quick slashing and biting attacks before all being blasted away by water pulse, knocking out all three of them. Lutor slammed back into Mew, having been brought back by Garisu, who was in Mega Audino form and was systematically waking and healing all the pokemon as Mew knocked them out. Doing this kept the battle going for hours as neither of them could fully keep the other down for very long.

Eventually Mew managed to hit Garisu with frenzy plant and sludge bomb, knocking him out. The other pokemon all tried to rush Mew, getting knocked back by overheat, which Mew followed with Giga Impact and Aerial Ace, then Tri-attack and present followed by drago-meteor and signal beam. The onslaught of attacks from the legendary was incredible.

One by one, Mage's pokemon dropped to Mew's power. Mew was damaged by this point, perhaps more damaged than any other pokemon or pokemon trainer had ever managed, but still up and still powerful. By sunset, the last of Mage's pokemon standing was Sedor, still in Mega Gallade form. He rushed forward, teleporting when Mew did so he was still able to hit him, first with leaf blade, then with psy-strike.

Mew stumbled back, actually lowering onto his legs for the first time willingly. He focused all of his energy, or at least enough energy to be equivalent to several entire pokemon, and fired hyper beam, knocking Sedor out.

Mage sighed in defeat. They'd come real close, but it hadn't been enough. Honestly, he wasn't shocked. Good as they were, it was still Mew they were talking about. "Good battle." he said, but this seemed to confuse Mew, "It's not over yet," He said, "I said use all your pokemon. You may be a trainer, but that doesn't make you not a pokemon." He said, Mage's eyes widening.

He gripped the Gardevoir mega stone he had. Sedor had been the one to actually get it for him, it had been his idea to gather the stones in the first place. Thinking of this, and looking over his pokemon who had all fought so far to win for him, filled Mage with a sense of inspiration, determination, and purpose. He felt himself glow and change into a Mega Gardevoir form. He was well aware that it wasn't the most imposing form in the world, looking for all the world like a wedding dress, but he'd never felt more powerful.

Mage teleported behind Mew, letting out disarming voice before sending Mew skidding across the ground with psychic. His skin began to itch and burn from the feeling of Mew's infestation attack. He fired confusion, getting trapped in a sand tomb inside of a rock tomb, squeezing him hard as Mew fired shadow ball and ominous wind. Mew seemed to be sticking to ghost, bug, and dark type moves, Mage's weaknesses. They were Mew's weaknesses as well though, and he used reflect to send the two attacks back, and psychic to hold him in place so they hit.

Mew used sandstorm, combining it with hail, fire spin, spikes, and ominous wind. Staying still for more than a second led to Mage getting blind sided by fire and ice shards, but moving around meant getting his feet cut and his body bombarded by sand and ghostly wind. Mage forced himself to move forward, using psychic to at least partially protect himself. Looking up, he saw Mew at the center of the storm, and above him, the night sky. That's what gave him an idea, the ultimate trump card of a Gardevoir.

Mage summoned all his power to pull of a trick, an ultimate special ability unique to the Gardevoir species: summoning a black hole. A mini-black hole mind you, but more than powerful enough to absorb all the attacks of the storm Mew had created and start sucking Mew in as well. As this happened, Mage simply basked in the moonlight, preparing for something.

Mew managed to escape being sucked into the black hole, but it collapsed shortly after, exploding and sending Mew to Mage's feet. Before Mew could deliver an attack, one that would certainly knock Mage out, Mage fired Moon blast point blank, burning a twenty foot crater into the ground and knocking Mew out in the process; after which Mage collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mage woke the next morning feeling sore, but the soft feeling against his cock made him not mind so much. Opening his eyes, he realized Mew was on top of him, his tail rubbing Mage's morning stiffness. "You won~" He purred, "And a deal's a deal~" He said with a grin, his tail wrapping around Mage's cock and stroking him slowly, making Mage groan happily at the feeling of it.

"My pokemon did most of the work for me..they should get it to." Mage groaned. Mew giggled, stroking faster, "Oh I'll get around to taking a turn with all of them before the day it up. You just relax and enjoy~" Mew's tail continued working along Mage's cock, making him moan happily. His moans grew louder when he felt a warm mouth take in his balls and start sucking. Looking up, he saw that Sedor had decided to join them.

Mew grinned at this, his tail continuing to jerk Mage's cock as he psychically played with Mage's nipple and teased his ass. Mage had been able to do similar things to his pokemon, but was rarely so skilled with it as this, making Mage's member throb against his soft pink tail, getting close quickly. Mage grunted as he came, covering Mew's tail in cum. Mew grinned, wiping his tail along Mage's member to cover it, lubricating him with his own cum.

Mage shuddered at this, then moaned as Mew began to lower himself down onto his cock. Mage doubted that Mew was a virgin of any kind, but his ass definitely felt like it, squeezing his tip hard as he lowered himself.

Sedor grabbed Mew's hips, pulling him down hard on Mage's cock and making them both cry out loudly in pleasure as Mage's member was rammed deep into the psychic type legendary's ass.

Mew's tail wrapped around Mage's waist as he began bouncing On the Gardevoir's cock, Mage matching his pace and thrusting up into his tight hole. Sedor held his cock, which had grown quite a bit from his evolution, out for Mew, who turned his head and opened his mouth, letting Sedor thrust into it. Mew sealed his lips around Sedor's cock, beginning to lick and suck on it as he rode Mage's. Mage's hands went to Mew's member, gripping and stroking it, making Mew moan even more.

The three of them enjoyed this, Sedor getting rougher and fucking Mew's throat aggressively as Mage fucked deeper into his ass. Mage wasn't sure what the little pink legendary was made of, but he doubted it was the same thing he or any other pokemon was. Mage may have seen smaller pokemon take his cock all the way before, but whenever they did, Mage could feel himself bottoming out inside them, but Mew didn't seem to have a deepest point to hit. Mage wouldn't have been shocked to see Mew take Reshoku's cock, the biggest in the entire harem after his evolution into a Zebstrika, all the way to the base without breaking a sweat; he very well might by the end of the say.

Mage wasn't sure if it was because Mew's incredible power didn't translate to incredible sexual stamina, or if Mew was just making no effort to hold back, but Mew was the first to cum, covering Mage's hands a few moments before Mage and Sedor pumped seed into either side of him. Mew took it all easily, licking his lips. Mew got up, his tail uncurling from Mage and wrapping around Sedor's waist as the legendary impaled himself of the Gallade's cock instead.

Mage was about to get up to try Mew's mouth when he felt two others around his cock, Mauso and Sereka's. Mage groaned in pleasure as the Rattata and Eevee licked and sucked on his cock together, being two of his oldest and most experienced pokemon, their mouths felt incredible. They moved back, Mauso turning and raising his ass for Mage. Mage lined up to his sexy little mouse's ass and thrust in hard, not taking any care to be gentle, knowing Mauso hated it when he did. Sereka got on the other side, thrusting into Mauso's mouth and spit-roasting him with Mage.

Mage groaned, pulling hard on Mauso's tail as he hammered into his small little hole, thrusting in rhythm with Sereka. Sereka and Mauso had been thick as thieves for quite awhile, and while Mauso always seemed ready to take as much sex from anyone as possible, he always seemed to prefer Sereka over the rest. Well, he preferred Mage over the rest, but then so did Sereka, and the two preferred each other for non-sexual things; though non-sexual things always seemed to turn into sexual things with them.

Soon Sereka and Mage came, unloading into him on either side. Mage pulled out, and the two pokemon switched places, Sereka getting on his fours in front of him and Mauso thrusting into Sereka's mouth. Mage rammed into Sereka's ass as hard as he had Mauso's, moaning as they double teamed the evolution pokemon who had chosen not to evolve.

They stayed at a steady face for awhile, but sensing more of his pokemon cumming for more fun, Mage picked up the pace, quickly unloading into Sereka. When he pulled out, Mauso did as well, covering Sereka's face before moving over to take the top spot on Sereka. Mage meanwhile went over to Reim and Faitak, and it was now his turn to get on his fours.

Reim thrust into his mouth, Mage licking the other psychic type's cock gently as he sucked on it while Faitak lined up to his ass. Contrary to the popular myth, a Machamp only had one cock, not two. That one cock though was over a foot long though. Not nearly as big as Reshoku, but much bigger than Faitak had been before his evolution. Smacking Mage's feminine ass to make him moan around Reim's cock, Faitak jerked his hips forward, thrusting into Mage.

Mage groaned, his own stiff member throbbing as the two pokemon fucked him together. Two of Faitak's hands were on Mage's hips, moving them in time with the fighting type's thrusts so he could get his cock deeper into his ass. The other two reached around his waist, gripping and stroking him hard, making Mage's ass clench tighter around his thick cock.

Mage moaned around Reim's member, which was hitting the back of his throat as he got closer to cumming. Mage was approaching his peak as well, but held off, letting himself get tighter and squeeze Faital's cock harder as he focused on sucking Reim's cock harder, moving his head faster along his rod. Reim groaned, cumming hard down Mage's throat. Mage swallowed it before cumming himself, Faitak thrusting harder and faster to compensate for the extra tightness before reaching his limit as cumming as well.

Mage was expecting them to want to keep going, but the two seemed more occupied with each other, Faitak pinning Reim and thrusting into his ass, evidently the top in that particular relationship, which despite physical appearances surprised Mage, as Reim tended to be more on the dominant side with all but his master. Evidently Faitak had convinced him at some point.

In any event, Mage had three sexy bear pokemon approaching him. Initially, Maku and Galsa had been a couple, and when Kunu arrived he'd just been an eager participant in their fun who left whenever things turned romantic instead of lustful. As time went on though, he grew to care for them both and they both for him as well. Soon they'd become poly-mates, all three loving each other equally. It wasn't usually a bear pokemon thing, usually done by felines for humanoid pokemon, but that wasn't stopping them.

Once they were close to Mage, they got into position. Maku laid down and pulled Kunu on top of him, the Ursaring thrusting his hard cock into the Pangoro's ass aggressively, biting down on his neck as he did. When Kunu opened his mouth to moan, Galsa took ahold of his head and thrust into his mouth, moaning as he began fucking his throat. Mage climbed on top of Kunu, grinding his ass against his thick bear cock for a moment before lowering himself onto it, beginning to hide him.

Kunu moaned around Galsa's cold cock as he felt Mage's ass, thrusting up into it. The movement of Mage on top of him pushed Maku's cock deeper into his ass, and Maku's thrusting pushed Kunu's cock deeper into Mage's. Galsa groaned as he watched this, thrusting to the hilt inside of Kunu's mouth and not planning on stopping until he'd finished.

Mage groaned, feeling Kunu's member throb inside him as Maku found and began assaulting Kunu's prostate, pushing him near the edge. He and Galsa came one after the other, the Pangoro clenching around Maku and pumping seed into Mage as the Beartic unloaded down his throat. Mage and Maku followed, coating his chest and anus in their own cum respectively.

As they moved out of the position, Kunu turned to Mage, saying, 'Your girly ass is the best Master~' Mage smiled, thanking him for the compliment, but seeing that Galsa took issue with it. Evidently jealous of this, which Mage couldn't help but find adorable, Galsa pushed Kunu into sitting position and dropped hard onto his cock, impaling his ass on it and riding him in reverse.

Kunu groaned loudly, 'So tight and cold~' He moaned, thrusting hard up into Galsa as his hands groped the ice type's large round ass. Mage approached them, getting on his fours in front of Galsa and pushing his ass back against him, taking him inside slowly, which turned as Kunu's thrusts pushed him inside. The moment Mage moaned, Maku thrust into his mouth and began to fuck his face hard.

This time it was Galsa who came first, his ass squeezing Kunu's cock tightly as he pumped cold cum into Mage's ass. Mage's moaning around Maku's cock pushed the Ursaring over the edge and caused him to cum down the Gardevoir's throat as Kunu pumped warm cum into the ice type's ass. Mage pulled off of Galsa's cock and sat down, attempting to catch his breath.

This attempt was cut short by Galsa spearing himself on Mage's cock neck, making the Gardevoir groan in pleasure as the tightness and pleasing mix of warmth and cold enveloped his cock. Mage reached around Galsa's body, gripping his cock and stroking it with both hands while above Galsa gripped Maku and Kunu's cocks, stroking them both towards his face.

As the two bears went from kisses to making out heatedly, Galsa went from stroking them to taking both of them into his mouth and sucking them together. It had been at least a week since Mage had been inside Galsa's mouth, but he must have been improving, because before he or Galsa finished, Maku and Kunu reached their limit and painted the Beartic's face even white than it already was. Mage groaned, cumming hard into Galsa as Galsa covered his hands in cum.

As Mage paused to breathe and lick his hands clean, the bears took up another position. Maku got down on his fours, Galsa and Kunu getting behind him and lining both of their cocks up to his ass, thrusting in hard at the same time. The sight of Maku getting double stuffed got Mage stiff again instantly, and he teleported in front of him, thrusting into his mouth.

Maku moaned hard around Mage's cock from how roughly he was being double fucked. Even for Maku's size, having two cocks of such size hammering away in his ass at the same time was probably stretching his ass hard. Mage activated his mental link, letting Maku feel the pleasure he was getting from the blowjob, and making Mage yelp loudly at the intensity of being double fucked.

The overwhelming pleasure very nearly had Mage and Maku cumming first, but the extreme tightness of both their cocks in Maku's ass at once pushed Galsa and Kunu over the edge first, and they dumped a flood of cum into the Ursaring's ass, filling it to the brim as Maku came on the ground and Mage pulled out, covering his face in seed. "Sorry, I know you prefer honey." Mage said with a smile.

Maku chuckled, wiping his face clean and licking his paws. As the three bears all laid down together, forming a ring of oral with Galsa sucking Kunu, Kunu sucking Maku, and Maku sucking Galsa, Mage turned to check on Mew. His jaw dropped when he saw that his previous prediction had been right, only hadn't been giving Mew nearly enough credit. The legendary was indeed taking Reshoku's cock to the hilt inside of his ass despite the fact that the sizes should have made such a thing literally impossible, but that wasn't all. While the Zebstrika was above Mew, hammering into him balls deep, Lutor was beneath him, laying on his back and thrusting his own massive cock into Mew. The tiny pink pokemon was taking a Zebstrika and a Mudsdale's cock in his ass to the base at the same time. He really was a god of some kind.

As Mage stared at this, he didn't notice the thee electric types coming up to his until he felt to soft asses grinding against his shaft and a smooth tongue licking at his tip. Looking down, he saw the asses belonging to Akamina and Futao and the tongue belonging to Belgur. The Elekid had opted out of evolution for reasons best known to himself, and while he didn't seem to really have anything resembling a special lover in the harem, he had been lingering with the Minun and Plusle, seeming to love the couple's energy; both literally and metaphorically.

Akamina and Futao moved back, letting Belgur push his head down to suck Mage off. Akamina lowered to lick and suck Belgur's cock as Futao licked and sucked Mage's balls, making both moaning more as they felt their nice warm mouths. Belgur's moaning vibrated Mage's cock, making it feel that much better. Mage gripped the Elekid's plug like antenna and used them as handholds as he thrust into his throat, groaning as he tried to see how quickly he could cum.

The answer, it turned out, was less than a minute thanks to Belgur letting out a small shock that pushed him over into cumming, filling the Elekid's mouth. Akamina and Futao moved over, both getting to their fours and raising their asses, giving them a smack to bring the other two over, Belgur went over, lining his member up to Akamina's ass while Mage lined up to Futao's, both thrusting in hard.

The Plusle and Minun moaned, leaning forward and locking lips as they were both fucked. Small as they were, Belgur's cock was stretching Akamina's ass and Mage's was destroying Futao's. Granted, they were used to this. Whenever the two weren't fucking each other silly, they were daring each other to take bigger and bigger toys and cocks. The biggest they'd managed to take was Lutor, and even that had only been the first few inches, as the only ones who'd been able to take Lutor's whole cock were Mage, Reim, the bear pokemon, Konui, Sedor, and Lamai.

Akamina and Futao came in near perfect unison, as they always seemed to for some reason. Belgur and Mage kept thrusting into them after they'd finished, Belgur cumming first and filling Akamina, Mage following moments later. After they'd finished, Akamina and Futao formed a sixty-nine; both to suck each other, but to lick each other clean of cum. Belgur thrust his member between their soft furry bodies, and Mage turned to see who would be next.

He smiled when he saw that it would be Sedor and Konui, who were both approaching him. Konui had been loyal to Sedor just as Sedor had been to Mage. He didn't seem to want to find any kind of partner, seeming happy just being Sedor's favorite pokemon other than Mage. Both Mage and Sedor had probed the Lucario's to see if he was just telling them what they wanted to hear, but no, he really was happy.

To that end, Konui dropped to his fours and wrapped his lips around Sedor's cock, sucking on it hard as Mage lined up to his ass and thrust in hard. Sedor moaned as Konui bobbed his head along his length, deep-throating the Gallade skillfully. Mage smacked Konui's ass, thrusting into his harder to work his way deeper, making him moan more as he took it harder.

Konui reached around Sedor, his fingers prodding and teasing Sedor's ass before three pushed inside, making Sedor cum into him. Konui swallowed his master's seed, groaning as he came from Mage's member finding and hitting his sweet spot, the tightness setting off a climax of Mage's. Fearing the constant cumming would make him go blind, or worst, tire him out before he was done, Mage levitated a berry over to him and ate it fast, refilling his energy before he dropped to his fours, wiggling his ass enticingly at Konui.

Konui lined up to Mage's ass, but was pushed inside him not by his own thrust, but by Sedor thrusting into him. Konui groaned as he took Sedor's cock into his warm ass, the force of his thrust pushing him deep into Mage's ass. Mage grunted as he felt the Lucario's cock push deep inside him, the fighting and psychic type working together to find the right pace. Soon they found it and fucked Mage harder and faster, Mage tipping the scales by activating the mental link and making all three of them feel everything that everyone else was feeling.

All three came in sync, crying out as they unloaded. They were only paused for a moment before Konui was between Sedor's legs to fuck him. Mage was about to join them when he was grabbed to two fluffy hands and pulled over to turn a threesome into a foursome. Sekugi put Mage down on his back and Taneko got on top of his, the Luxray's cock in his way. Mage opened his mouth and took Taneko's cock as Taneko took his, Docep thrusting into Taneko's soft ass and Sekugi thrusting into Mage's.

Mage was surprised to find Docep and Sekugi topping, as the Smeargle had always been rather submissive, and Sekugi was pretty much THE submissive, beaten only by Lorsu; who not only didn't use 'her' cock, but actively denied its existence at all. Mage didn't mind submissives taking charge, actually finding it fun, as it was now. Docep's tail wrapped around Taneko, letting him fuck the Luxray deeper, and Sekugi's long, powerful, sexy legs were powerful at topping as well as riding, letting him hilt himself hard inside of Mage.

Mage reached his peak first, Docep and Taneko following before Sekugi finished last, the four leaving each other soaked in cum. They were only paused for a moment though before changing position. Docep got on his knees with Mage thrusting into his ass, Sekugi laying on his back in front of him and squeezing his soft feet around Docep's cock, foot jerking him as Taneko thrust into the Lopunny's throat to fuck it.

Taneko was Mage's bottom next, Sekugi below Taneko and taking his cock while Docep fucked the electric type's throat. Then, as it always did, they ended with gangbanging Sekugi. Mage fucked the Lopunny's tight ass while Docep took his throat, Taneko taking some special thrill in fucking the white fluff on Sekugi's wrists. They all kept going until Sekugi was bathed in cum, after which Mage had to stop to take another oral berry or two.

After his energy was completely restored, Mage got up to keep going, and the first pokemon his eyes fell on were Corum and Leyru. The Rampardos was railing the Mawile nearby, and Mage teleported over, thrusting into Leyru's ass without any warning, making him cry out and cum hard into Corum, who moaned loudly; reaching his climax as well.

Leyru groaned as Mage pulled his hips back, continuing to fuck the Rampardos and keep his member pumping in and out of Corum, who's mouth horns gripped the ground as he groaned, bucking his hips so his cock would rub against Leyru's rough scales. Corum always liked it rough, borderline painful. So it had only been a matter of time before he ended up hooking up with Leyru regularly, as the fossil pokemon couldn't quite seem to wrap his head around not fucking everyone as hard as he possibly could. It went too much against his instincts.

Luckily, he also enjoyed taking it as rough as he could, and Mage was happy to oblige this, drilling his tight ground type as and cumming into it as Corum and Leyru reached the edge. Mage used psychic to move the two pokemon, changing their position so Corum was on his back, Mage thrusting into the Mawile's tighter asshole as Leyru pushed his member not into Leyru's mouth, but into the hair mouth. He was careful to avoid the fang-like horns as he thrust hard into it.

Corum moaned loudly, liking Mage's large cock stretching his tight hole, and loving Leyru fucking his 'second mouth'. He moved it along Leyru's cock as though sucking him off with it, causing the ground type to cum, pumping spurts of thick seed into Corum's hair. Mage groaned, feeling Corum get tighter around his cock as he came. Mage pulled put, spraying his seed onto Corum's actual face so he could have a little seed everywhere.

While they rested, Mage teleported over to Talagu, who seemed to be watching Garisu and Venspe. The Audio had the Absol on his side, back leg up as he thrust hard into his ass, moaning happily. Talagu happily crawled into Mage's lap, gently riding his member as they watched the two pokemon fuck aggressively. Mage massaged Talagu's ears as they watched them fuck, making the Helioptile moan louder as he rode him.

By the time Garisu and Venspe had finished up, Talagu had cum as well. Garisu moved over to fuck Venspe's face while Mage went over, getting behind the Absol. Talagu scurried off towards Mauso, whether to top or be topped, Mage didn't know. He thrust into Venspe, groaning as he and Garisu spit roasted the future seeing pokemon. He wondered if Absol had foreseen any of this. Likely not, as Absol foresaw tragedy. With this in mind, Mage was happy that Venspe hadn't been able to give any predictions in moths, save for natural occurring ones like poor weather.

Venspe groaned, clenching tightly around Mage's member as Garisu pumped his throat full of seed. He may not have been as lusty as Mauso or Sekugi, but it was possible that Venspe was a bigger slut then any of them. Even as Mage finished into him and pulled out three other pokemon were lining up, and Venspe seemed eager for all of them. Mage didn't mind of course, and enjoyed watching while Garisu sucked him off, stroking the soft Audio's fur as he did.

After filling Garisu's mouth, and returning the favor of course, Mage went over to Kayug and Korisun. The Magby and Alolan Vulpix weren't a couple so much as they'd been addicted to each other for almost a month. Mage wondered if it was their typing, or their personalities that caused this, but in the end he supposed it didn't matter so long as they were both happy.

Kayug pulled hard on Korisun's tail, something they'd discovered he loved, as he thrust harder into his tight fox hole. 'So hot!' Korisun moaned, gagging as Mage thrust into his mouth, giving him no warning as he began fucking his throat. Korisun groaned around his cock as Kayug pounded harder, not letting up for even a moment as he fucked the ice type, only stopping when he came.

When he did though, the two almost immediately switched placed, Kayug getting picked to the ground as Korisun rammed hard into his ass, 'So cold~!' Kayug moaned before Mage thrust into his mouth to finish, the fire type's warm mouth feeling much better around his length. He kept going as they repeatedly switched places on top, and a few switches later it was Kayug who got a mouth and faceful of Mage's cum.

Turning his attention elsewhere, Mage saw Maidanshi beckoning him over so they could both play with Lorsu. As soon as Mage got over to them, Lorsu dropped to her knees and gripped Mage and Maidanshi's members, stroking them both skillfully. Mage applied a little psychic to the Gothorita's cock to stroke it, stopping when 'she' whimpered at asked him to. Sometimes Lorsu would let him toy around with her member, but for the most part preferred it never be touched at all. Mage didn't understand it, but she didn't seem upset or repressed, so he supposed it was fine.

Mage and Maidanshi groaned as Lorsu went from stroking them both to licking and sucking them, using both hands on one while sucking the other and then switching. Mage groaned, reaching his peak first and unloading into Lorsu's cute mouth. After swallowing it, Lorsu wrapped her lips around Maidanshi's cock and sucked hard, trying to get him off quickly.

In less than another minute Lorsu had Maidanshi pumping warm seed down her throat. 'So who gets her ass first?' Maidanshi asked. Grinning misceviously, Mage used psychic to lift Lorsu up between him and Maidanshi, holding her legs apart, "Why do we need to take turns~?" He questioned, Lorsu gulping. Grinning at this, Maidanshi lined himself up with Mage and both thrust up while pulling down, forcing themselves into Lorsu's tight ass.

Lorsu cried out loudly as they fucked her, pumping their hips hard against hers and forcing themselves deeper. The tightness and the feeling of Maidanshi's member rubbing against his own as they fucked the sexy pokemon between them made it easier for Mage to understand why Galsa and Kunu had lasted so little time fucking Maku together when they'd done this.

Mage and Maidanshi barely lasted five minutes before pumping Lorsu full to the brim with cum, causing her to scream as she came, passing out with a raging stiffy and an ass full of cum. Mage put Lorsu down, Maidanshi taking advantage of her being unconscious to lick and suck on her cock Mage went over to visit with the two large pokemon approaching him.

Lutor and Reshoku had apparently finished with Mew some time ago, and now wanted Mage. They were willing to let him start out on top so long as he was their bottom next. Mage agreed so long as they didn't both try to fit in at once, and started by getting oral from Lutor, thrusting into his mouth and groaning at how surprisingly good the Mudsdale's mouth felt around his cock.

After giving the horse a mouthful he got behind Reshoku and thrust in hard, making the Zebstrika grunt. He wasn't used to being bottom, only having done so two or three times ever. He didn't seem to dislike it really, just wasn't as used to is as most of the others, but the thought of utterly wrecking Mage's tight asshole afterwards made it much easier to deal with.

After dumping warm cum into Reshoku's ass, Mage took a deep breath and got down on his fours. Lutor went behind him, figuring it would be better if the smaller of them took his ass first to widen it up. Lutor thrust hard into Mage's ass, making Mage cry out loudly. By this point, Mage's ass was so lubricated with cum that fucking it was actually much easier than he'd been expecting. Less easy was Reshoku fucking his throat at the same time. Mage had nearly choked himself trying to deep throat Reshoku as a Blitzle, trying it now seemed like a bad idea; not that it stopped either of them.

Lutor grunted and groaned as he drilled Mage's ass hard, forcing his throbbing horse cock deep into the psychic type as Reshoku brutally fucked his throat, not really even trying to get himself hilted, really just lubing up for fucking his ass. Lutor moaned when he managed to just barely hilt himself inside of the Gardevoir's ass, cumming almost immediately.

Mage gagged around Reshoku's cock as he writhed beneath them, cumming hard from the feeling. They both pulled out, switching places and thrusting back in hard. Between the lubrication on both Reshoku's cock and Mage's ass, and Mage's ass still gaping from Lutor's cock, the first few inches of Reshoku's throbbing rod went in relatively easy. Things started getting difficult by the halfway point, and by the three fours point Mage feared that Zebstrika cock would end up as his cause of death.

Mage passed out around the time Lutor came down his throat, so he had no idea whether or not Reshoku actually managed to make it all the way to the base, all he knew is that when he woke with Lamai laying on top of him, he was so full of cum that he almost looked pregnant. Lamai's cock, big as it was, actually felt comforting inside of him after the horse cock fucking, as it was constantly lubricated and not nearly as big.

Not to mention that Lamai eagerly rode Mage's cock after he'd cum, pumping even more seed into Mage, though his was much thicker. After Lamai got up and went to have his turn with Mew, Mage just laid on his back to recuperate, something that he seemed destined not to do as he felt another pair of lips wrap around his cock. Looking up, he saw that it was Tekkek.

The Salandit was sucking him off while Baikune fucked him from behind. Seemed those two hadn't stopped enjoying each other's company. Mage groaned, placing a hand on the small lizard pokemon's head as his bobbed up and down his cock, bringing him to climax fast now that his energy had been worn down to the numb. Baikune straddled his cock and rode it while Tekkek fucked his throat, but Tekkek had even less endurance than Mage himself at this point, and when Mage came into Baikune after only a few minutes, the Alolan Meowth seemed to realize he needed rest time, and so took his little sex lizard elsewhere for more fun.

Mage sighed as he laid back, exhausted and happy. He figured he might very well be done with sex for the day, a resolution that lasted all of ten minutes; melting away instantly when he saw Sedor approaching. Mage would always have energy for him~

* * *

 **Before you ask, yes, the Gardevoir black hole thing is true. I've never seen it myself in any manga, anime, movie, or game, but it's clearly displayed on the pokedex, so it counts. Also sorry if I went a little overboard with this chapter, I just wanted to make sure every single member of the harem got at least a little time.**

 **So how'd I do? Both with this finale chapter and with the story in general? What were your favorite and least favorite chapters of this? What pokemon do you wish ended up in Mage's harem by the end of the story that didn't? And what kinds of pokemon story ideas would you like to see in the future? Let me know all of these in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
